Love is, unexpected packages GibbsDiNozzo SLASH
by needtoknow400
Summary: Although Gibbs knows Tony has feelings for him, Gibbs has never examined his own feeling for Tony. When Tony stays with Gibbs for a few day Gibbs is forced to do just that.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Love is...Unexpected Packages**

**Summary: Although Gibbs knows Tony has feelings for him, Gibbs has never examined his own feeling for Tony. Gibbs is about to be forced to do just that.**

**As always feedback is appreciated and welcomed.**

**Extra special thanks to Cookie62 for beta reading for me!**

"Gibbs is seeing someone, yes" Ziva said leaning over Tony's desk.

"Definitely, Bossman's got a new squeeze. She picked him up again yesterday after work." Tony said.

"She is a red-head, yes?" Ziva grinned.

DiNozzo put up his hands up as if to say, come on of course.

McGee came walking into the bullpen, looking guilty.

The two other agents look up at him.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Probie. When you are doing undercover work you can't look so guilty all the time."

"You realize Gibbs will kill me if he finds out about this," He said sounding more scared than he had planned, "I mean serious. Not like ha ha he would kill me, but cut me up into little pieces and kill me."

"Probie just give me the damn paper." Tony said ripping the paper from McGee's hands.

He scanned it quickly, "Ashley Davis, orthopedic surgeon...ooh Bossman trying on a younger model is he."

"How young?" Ziva asked coming around to look at the paper.

"Tony, that is not that young."

"Yeah, but Bossman's over 50, that's 16 years difference. Pretty big gap." Tony said raising his eyebrows. Never thought Gibbs would go that young.

Tony had gotten the license plate number on the car that had been picking up Gibbs and had convinced McGee to find out who it belonged to. Tony had not been prepared for this.

"And Ashley. That makes me think of some twelve year cheerleader."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Stop fantasizing about cheerleaders."

Tony smiled, "Cheerleaders." He looked as though lost in some fantasy. Always keeping up the charade to hide his true feelings.

Ziva and Tony continued to read, Harvard Medical School, current Assistant Head of Orthopedic Surgery at Georgetown University hospital. Impressive.

The two finished reading and handed the paper back to McGee.

"Destroy the evidence McGeek."

McGee took the paper to the shredder and felt the relief wash over him as the paper became a mass of unrecognizable bits.

"Why do you even care Tony?" McGee asked as he sat down at his desk.

"Probie even in the dating scene you have to have your boss's back." Ok it was a lame excuse but what was Tony suppose to say that he wanted to size up the competition.

McGee rolled his eyes and went back to work.

Tony was still letting all the information set in. Gibbs didn't go for the younger ladies, seemed all his ex-wives had been around his age. Even that red-head awhile back had seemed to be around Gibbs own age. Must have decided that wasn't working and tried something new. Tony knew nothing would ever come of his feelings for Gibbs. Didn't mean he had to like it when Gibbs had a new woman. Although Tony knew in his heart that Gibbs wasn't the switch hitter type, a man could always dream.

Tony hated feeling this way. It was like some betrayal to Gibbs, having these emotions. Gibbs trusted him and Tony hated keeping secrets from the one man that had always been honest with him. Still you can't always control how you feel. All Tony could do was continue to do what he had been doing. Hiding it.

"What ya got for me." Gibbs barked as he walked into the bullpen.

"Reports are on your desk," Ziva answered first.

"Abby finished up with evidence. It's already in lock up." Tony added.

"Ducky released the body about an hour ago." McGee finished.

"Good." Gibbs said. He hated having to be in a meeting all day, any meeting was about politics and he hated politics.

"Then go home." Gibbs said as he looked over a report.

All three looked at the clock it was only 1630.

"Go before I change my mind." Gibbs added. McGee and Ziva were already making their way to the elevator. They looked at Tony and he waved them on.

"You deaf DiNozzo?" Gibbs said not looking up from his report.

"No Boss. Just need to finish up a couple things."

At that Gibbs looked up giving Tony that famous Gibbs stare. The one that always made Tony shiver a little in side.

Tony got the hint."Right Boss. Leaving." as Tony grabbed his things Gibbs was shutting down his computer and standing up.

Tony walked over to the elevator expecting Gibbs to be heading that way. Instead Gibbs headed down the steps.

The elevator seemed painfully slow. Tony was hoping to catch another glimpse of Gibbs mystery woman. As he stepped out in front of the building Gibbs was climbing into the BMW. Gibbs caught Tony out of the corner of his eye, looked at him for a brief moment then disappeared into the car. Tony could see Ashley through the windshield. She smiled at Tony and then turned her attention to Gibbs as he got in and kissed her cheek.

Tony watched the car pull away. _God I hate red-heads. _Tony thought to himself

"So was that one of your Agents?" Ashley asked.

Gibbs looked puzzled.

"The man standing there, when we were pulling away."

"Un huh."

"Was it DiNozzo ?" She asked.

"Un huh." Gibbs nodded.

"He's cute. I can see why the ladies go for him."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her.

She laughed, "Not my type."

"And your type is?" He asked.

"About 6 ft. gray hair, hard as nails."

Gibbs just smirked and nodded.

"Am I ever going to get to meet them?"

"Who," Gibbs acted clueless.

"Jethro really?" she shook her head, "We've been dating over a month. I was hoping by now you would like me to meet some of your friends."

"I don't like to mix business with pleasure."

"I got that. I think I've heard you mention Ziva like twice, McGee about the same. Tony maybe five or six. I know you can't talk about your work with me but Jethro-"

"Ashley, please," it actually sounded like a plea. "Can we just go have a nice dinner?"

She dropped it, as she always did when they were on this conversation.

"Leon, I don't like this too many civilians at something like this for us to be there in a social capacity."

"That's the only way we get in."

This was Admiral Coty's retirement party. NCIS wanted in because there had been some threats made against the Admiral and no one wanted to take any chances.

"The Admiral does not want this to turn into a three ring circus and he wants everyone to look like they are there to attend his party not to protect him. He already has two guards."

"And if everyone believed they could do their job we wouldn't be going."

Vance smiled, "This is the way it has to be, which means everyone is to have a date."

"Can Ziva at least attend with McGee or DiNozzo? It at least lets me have two Agents watching each other's back."

"Fine but everyone else has a date and that includes you."

"Yeah, kinda got that Leon."

"You only have a week. Can you pull off a date in that short a period?"

As Gibbs was walking out the door he replied, "I think I'll manage."

Vance smiled as the door closed. He was giving Gibbs a hard time. The scuttle butt was that Gibbs had found a new red-head and Vance was interested to see if she would make an appearance.

Gibbs made his way into the bullpen file in hand.

"Got a case." He said as he leaned against his desk.

The three offices started to grab their gear and Gibbs held up his hand.

"Undercover at Admiral Coty's retirement next weekend."

"Yes!" Tony grinned. He loved undercover work.

"Tony and Ziva you two are going together so try and pretend like you like each other." he said exchanging glances with the both, "You are just two NCIS agents attending a function together. Got it?"

"Got it boss." Tony nodded. Ziva nodded along with him.

Gibbs turned to McGee, "You need a date and not Abby. I don't want her anywhere near this. Understand?"

McGee nodded.

"Oh come on Boss, let Ziva go with McGee and I'll go with a date."

Gibbs walked over and smacked him on the back of the head.

"I want you focused not worrying about getting laid, DiNozzo."

"Right, Boss." Tony said shutting up.

"McGee and I will be in the crowd." Gibbs looked at Tony, "I want you and Ziva to check out the second floor."

"And if anything, I mean anything looks out of place. Even the dust you let me know."

The two agents nodded.

"This is just a precaution and we are just to look like agents attending a Navy Admiral's retirement and not like we are on duty. Understood?"

'Got ya Boss' rang up around him.

"Right as of now we meet here 1800 Friday night. Be in the clothes you will be wearing or bring them to change into."

The week had been long, case after case, but it was finally Friday. Tony had just stepped out of the shower and pulled his tuxedo from the closet. The team had been given Friday morning off since they would be working all night at the retirement party. As he had all week Tony wondered if Gibbs would be bringing Miss Ashley to the gathering. Seemed pretty obvious they were all supposed to have dates. This was going to be a long frustrating night. Tony had hoped to take a date not because he wanted to get laid as Gibbs had said, but because he wanted something else to concentrate on other than Gibbs. Gibbs in a tux was very distracting, very distracting. What was it about a man in a tux? About Gibbs in a Tux? Tony shook his head but this was work and Tony knew how to separate his job and his feeling for Gibbs. He'd had 6 years to prefect it.

When Tony arrived at NCIS Ziva was already there and looked beautiful in a midnight blue skin tight dress. The hem almost touching the floor and the back of the dress cut in a revealing vee. In that kind of dress Tony knew she had her gun strapped to one leg and a knife to the other. McGee even looked good in his tux. As he walked up to the other two agents he nodded, "No Gibbs yet?"

"He is up with the director." Ziva said as she pushed the earpiece into her right ear.

"You look beautiful Ziva," Tony said as he walked up to her, "Love the thought of you only having a gun and knife under there."

She rolled her eyes, "All I need are my hands to break you in two Tony."

Her attention was pulled up to the stair leadings to MTAC and the Directors office. Gibbs was descending the stairs. She had to admit he was handsome.

Tony glanced over his shoulder. There was that distraction factor. Gibbs in a Tux. The tux obviously tailored to suit him it hugged his frame like a second skin. He reminded Tony of Gerald O'Hara in Gone with the Wind or Sean Connery in 007. Gibbs had that same air about him. It was as if he didn't realize how attractive he was and woman and men loved that.

"Everyone ready," Gibbs asked as he arrived next to his agents.

Ziva and McGee both said yes.

Gibbs looked at Tony. The younger man looked lost in thought somewhere.

"DINOZZO ." Gibbs said with a slap to the back of the head.

"Yeah boss, good boss." _Damn it,_ Tony thought to himself having let his thoughts get away from him.

They went over everything again just to make sure everything was clear.

"Let's go." Gibbs said.

"McGee, our dates are down stairs waiting."

The three agents exchanged looks.

Gibbs saw it, "What, I'm a dapper guy I can get a date." He smirked.

The fact was Gibbs hated nothing more than having to take a date; first because they were technically working, and second because he didn't like mixing business and pleasure. Ashley had been all too thrilled that he was finally taking her to a function that had anything to do with his work. Although both McGee's date and Ashley had to be told that this was a working event neither knew to what extent. He didn't like putting anyone he cared about in harm's way, but civilians were even worse. Agents were trained to know how to handle things if something went wrong, civilians were not. And there were going to be a lot of civilians here tonight. That put Gibbs on edge and he didn't like it.

The four of them arrived down stairs and there were three cars out front. Three plain black agency cars - one of which held McGee's and Gibbs' dates. The agency had set it up to pick the women up. Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee would drive. If anything did go wrong, a driver would take the women home, not having to worry about anyone's personal cars.

Walking over to the back passenger side door, the agency driver opened it up. McGee's date stepped out first. The three other agents smiling and nodding at her as she emerged. She was an attractive young blond. Her long blond hair was arranged in an up-do. She wore an elegant dress of pure silver, very similar to Ziva's except it had a less revealing back. The woman smiled as McGee came over and took her hand.

"Everyone this is Leslie." McGee smiled, "Agent DiNozzo, Agent David and Agent Gibbs." McGee said as he introduced each one. She smiled and nodded hello.

Gibbs stepped up to the car door and accepted the hand that was reaching out. The woman that emerged was beautiful. Her long red-hair flowing down to almost the middle of her back. The sides having been pulled up at the temple and held to the back of her head with two long black Chinese hair sticks. Her dress was a deep jade green almost the color of her eyes. It stopped just below her knees and had a straight neck line. But as she fully emerged everyone could see that the back was completely open, the v stopping at her very lower back. She looked up at Gibbs with the brightest smile and affection. Her smile reminded Ziva of a female version of Tony's and she half chuckled under her breath.

Then she smiled towards the others.

"Ok, let's get going." Gibbs said as he wrapped Ashley's arm through his.

"Jethro, don't be so rude. You can at least introduce me."

Gibbs groaned internally, he hated this.

"Ashley, DiNozzo, McGee and David." He said nodding at each of his agents.

The three nodded and smiled.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you all." Ashley beamed.

She held out her hand first to Ziva, "Agent David you're as beautiful as Jethro said you were."

Ziva shook her hand and actually blushed at the comment.

"Thank you and please call me Ziva."

Ashley nodded then offered her hand to McGee.

"Agent McGee. I hear that you are the master of computers."

McGee smiled, "Please, Tim."

Then she turned to Tony.

"And you must be the famous Agent DiNozzo."

Tony forced a smile and kissed her hand waiting for the obvious statement she would make about him. Always good with the ladies. It's all anyone ever said about him.

Instead she stepped forward and kissed his cheek and spoke softly in his ear.

Tony's eyes went wide, then softened. When Ashley stepped back he simple nodded and with a real smile this time said, "Please call me Tony."

Her smile radiated back to him and she nodded.

"Everybody happy now. We need to go." Gibbs pointed to his three agents to get in their respective cars. And with that the three cars pulled away.

"She is very attractive." Ziva said after there had been a very long silence.

"Who?" Tony said as he kept staring at the road.

"Ashley."

"Yes she is." Tony answered.

Ziva gave it a moment then looked at Tony

"Yet you have no other comment. Like you can't believe Gibbs got such a hottie or some other inappropriate thing." Ziva was confused.

"No," he said, "I'm sure Bossman has mad skills."

"Are you sick Tony?" She went to put her hand to his forehead.

He slapped it away harder than he had intended and she gave him a harsh stare.

"Sorry." He said, "Trying to drive."

Tony didn't want to talk about this. He just wanted to get to their destination do the job and go home. He did not want to think about Ashley or Gibbs or Ashley and Gibbs. Unfortunately it kept creeping into his head. She was beautiful. I mean strikingly beautiful, movie star beautiful. But he understood why a beautiful woman would be attracted to Gibbs.

Then he thought about what she had said to him. Had Gibbs really said that about him? Seemed a little un-Gibbs that he would have said that about him.

"Are you sure you are fine?" Ziva asked.

"Fine Ziva, let it go."

The three cars pulled up moments apart. Each man opening the door for their date and then they made their way in, trying to keep some distance between them.

Once all of them were inside the agents took their places. Ziva and Tony heading towards the second floor, McGee and his date towards the front of the hall, and Gibbs and Ashley towards the door.

A waiter passed by Gibbs and Ashley offering them champagne from a tray. Gibbs took one and handed it to Ashley with a smile.

"Thank you." She smiled back.

A number of different people that knew Gibbs approached. There were introductions and after awhile when Ashley and another couple started talking Gibbs stepped away momentarily.

"Tony, Ziva. Talk to me."

"Nothing out of place up stairs boss." DiNozzo's voice rang in Gibbs ear.

"There is nothing Gibbs." Ziva added.

"Then do a final sweep and get down here.

The night had been uneventful. And Gibbs had finally relaxed slightly. Ashley seemed to be a hit with the Navy higher ups. And why wouldn't she. She was beautiful, intelligent and outgoing. The perfect makings of ex-wife number 5. Although she was much younger than all his ex-wives she could have easily held her own with any of them.

Putting his head back in the game, Gibbs scanned the room for the hundredth time, noting his agent's locations. Tony was off to the right hand corner of the stage where Admiral Coty would enter and accepted some retirement award. Ziva was on the left corner where the Admiral would exit. McGee and Leslie were in the middle of the room and Gibbs and Ashley were towards the rear by the door.

Applause went up as a General stepped on stage and introduced Admiral Coty. The Admiral was standing at the side of the stage with his aide who was running over the speech again. The Admiral nodded and then made his way on stage to thunderous applause. Gibbs could see Tony's eyes trained on the man as he made the short walk across the stage. Ziva and McGee scanning the rest of the area around the stage. Gibbs doing the same.

Coty began talking. As he made a few jokes there was laughter and applause, laughter, applause, then quiet as he continued to speak. Tony was listening, his eyes trained on the Admiral, but a glimmer of something caught his attention out of the corner of his left eye. He looked over at the aide who was still standing at the side of the stage seemingly listening to the Admiral speak. The aide had a long black coat thrown over his right hand and as Tony looked down he saw the silencer of the gun just visible from under the fabric. Tony drew his weapon then everything was a blur.

"GUN!" Rang out from Tony's position.

"DOWN" Rang out from Gibbs, Ziva and McGee.

Gibbs pushed Ashley to the floor as people ducked.

The Admiral was rushed off the stage by his security people.

Then one shot, then another, then three almost in sync.

The aide fell back from the impact.

Gibbs saw two other people in the crowd standing. McGee and Ziva guns still poised on the fallen aide.

"DINOZZO ." Gibbs yelled and was already running towards Tony's position, "DINOZZO - TALK TO ME."

Security was already clearing the area.

Gibbs pushed his way through the people now trying to get out.

"MCGEE, call the bus. Ziva, everyone out." Gibbs yelled.

As Gibbs ran he felt the familiar knot form in the pit of his stomach and the bile raise in his throat. The adrenalin fueled blood pumped through him making his ears ring. He felt like he was in slow motion like he couldn't get there fast enough.

"TONY," Gibbs yelled as he finally reached the man sliding to his knees next to him.

"Boss" Tony answered.

"Where?"

"Upper arm."

"Fingers?"

"Moving."

"Through and Through?"

"Yeah"

Gibbs found the entrance wound. It was on his right upper arm, almost at his arm pit. Gibbs had a hand on the entrance and exit points and pushed hard trying to stop the bleeding. His heart was still racing and he fought to make his hands not shake. The adrenaline would not stop, his heart would not be calmed until the blood stopped dripping from Tony and he knew the man safe.

"You OK?"

"Been better."

Gibbs forced a smile, "Yeah, bullet will do that to you."

Gibbs, McGee and Ziva were sitting in the waiting room for the doctor to come out and let them know how Tony was doing. Abby was at the lab dealing with the forensics and Ducky was in the morgue dealing with the body. From what they had so far, the aide had been a plant by a terrorist group to take out Admiral Coty because of his involvement in the death or capture of several of their agents. The five shots. The first had been Tony's hitting the chest of the aide. The second the bullet released from the aide's gun when Tony's shot had thrown him back and turned him around. The last three, one each from Gibbs, Ziva and McGee as they saw Tony's target and fired to take him down.

"Leslie ok?" Gibbs asked McGee as the man got off the phone.

"Little shook up but she's ok. She's staying with her mom tonight."

"Ashley?"

"Driver said he dropped her off at home. She seemed fine. I need to give her a call." and with that Gibbs got up and stepped down the hall from the waiting room.

He dialed the number.

"Jethro are you ok?" Ashley's voice answered.

"I'm fine you ok?" The concern clear in his voice.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure. Maybe you shouldn't be alone tonight. Maybe you should stay with a friend."

"Jethro I'm fine. No one was shooting at me, I wasn't the target."

He smiled, "The target. You've been listening to me too long."

She chuckled, "So I take it this means you wouldn't be coming over tonight?"

"Can't. Not with an agent down."

"Is Tony ok?" She asked.

"He'll live."

"Promise you'll call me tomorrow."

"I will, gotta go."

Gibbs returned to the waiting room just as a doctor was coming out.

"Everything okay Doc?" Gibbs asked.

"Fine. The bullet was a clean through and through. It's going to hurt like a son of a bitch and he'll be in a sling for awhile but otherwise I don't see any lasting issues."

The sigh of relief filled the room.

"Can we see him?" Gibbs asked.

"Actually he is going to be released as long as someone can stay with him for the next couple of days. We've given him some heavy pain meds. He just needs to sleep."

"He can stay with me." Gibbs said.

Ziva and McGee looked at Gibbs clearly surprised at his offering

He glared at them. "Does anyone else have only three steps to get into their house?" He said more as a statement than a question.

"Do either of you wanna drag a drugged DiNozzo up the stairs to your apartment or his own?"

"Gotcha Boss." McGee nodded.

Gibbs put his hands on his hips, "And why is it all of you live on like, the eighth floor."

McGee and Ziva had to laugh. It was true they all lived in apartment buildings on a higher level floor and no elevators.

"McGee, go over to Tony's place and pick up a few things and take to my place. Ziva head back to NCIS let Abby and Duck know what's going on." he paused, "I'll call the director."

The agents nodded and took off.

"McGee." Gibbs shouted out.

"Yeah boss."

"Get the TV from the basement and hook it up in the down stairs bedroom."

McGee nodded.

This night was not turning out as he expected.

"I think our patient is ready to get out of here." The nurse said as she wheeled Tony out.

"Boss what you doing still here. Figured it was McGee waiting for me."

"Sorry DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

The nurse handed Gibbs some papers and a small bottle. Heavy doses of painkillers for the next two days, there was a script for lighter ones for after that and his list of things he wasn't allowed to do for a few days.

Gibbs nodded.

"I'm fine boss just need to sleep."

"I know that DiNozzo and that is what you will do. At my place." He said staring down at Tony.

"I don't need you with a concussion from falling down the stairs to go along with the bullet hole."

"Gotcha boss."

Tony was asleep almost the moment he sat down in the car and was still sound asleep when they pulled into Gibbs driveway.

Parking the car Gibbs made his way to the passenger side before waking Tony up.

"DiNozzo."

"Boss." Tony looked around, "Wow that is some good stuff, I don't remember anything about the drive. Which when driving with you is a blessing."

Gibbs grinned and shook his head. "You okay to walk?"

Tony nodded as Gibbs offered him a hand, pulling him out of the car.

Gibbs stayed by Tony's side just in case, although slightly unsteady he made it inside before actually stumbling.

Gibbs caught him grabbing Tony around the waist and supporting his weight.

"Put your arm around me." Gibbs said.

Tony was in no mood to argue as he let Gibbs practically carry him to the spare bedroom.

Again Tony was already asleep as Gibbs put him as gently as possible on the bed.

Gibbs shook his head. He removed Tony's shoes and then grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed and threw it over the now snoring form. Gibbs left the door slightly open as he left and made his way to the kitchen.

Coffee and maybe the boat. But coffee first. Gibbs started the coffee then pulled his phone from his pocket. Five missed calls and five messages. One from Ziva, one from McGee, two from Abby and one from Ashley.

He called the voicemail and sat down at the table. Ziva's message to let him know everything was fine, she had spoken to Abby and Duck who sent Tony there love, McGee saying he had done as instructed. Abby calling about Tony. Ashley saying she missed him and hoped he and Tony were ok. He pushed the phone shut.

"Uhm, Gibbs."

It was a whisper but Gibbs had heard his name. He was sure of it.

He made his way to the spare bedroom and pushed the door open farther

Tony was sound asleep. Gibbs turned to go.

"Ummm Gibbs." came from Tony again.

Gibbs paused

"Please, just do it." Tony said his voice almost a growl. "Gibbs"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"God yes."

Gibbs smirked and shook his head as he pulled the door almost closed and went back to the kitchen for his coffee. After pouring himself a cup he made his way into the living room and slumped down on the couch. God it felt good.

"Oh, Gibbs" the whisper again.

As Gibbs went to get up he stopped realizing Tony my still be dreaming.

"Oh, God!"

_Still dreaming_, Gibbs thought to himself as he settled back and took another sip of the black liquid.

"Fuck me."

Gibbs almost choked on the mouthful of coffee he had. _Seriously Tony this is what you dream about? _Gibbs thought to himself. After he finally swallowed and cleared his throat he rubbed his forehead. This was going to be a long couple days if Gibbs had to keep listening to this. Gibbs had known about Tony's feelings for him for about eight months. Not that Tony was obvious about it, it was just that Gibbs had been an agent long enough and knew Tony well enough to know the signs. He doubted anyone else had a clue. Tony was discrete.

"God yes Gibbs"

_Although evidently not so discrete in his dreams_. Gibbs thought. At least Tony wasn't calling him Boss or Bossman in the dreams.

Tony's feelings didn't bother Gibbs. Tony was one of the best agents Gibbs knew and although Gibbs teased him about focusing, when it came time to knuckle down Tony was always spot on. He trusted Tony with his life, always would. Plus it was normal for subordinates to get crushes on their superiors. Although Gibbs had been surprised that Tony was gay or bi whatever, it didn't matter. Gibbs had been more surprised that Tony would be interested in him. Tony was young could have probably about any woman or man he wanted. Why the hell want a old, worn down, grumpy Marine. Gibbs wasn't putting himself down in any way. He knew he was a decent looking man, but still.

"More, god yes."

Gibbs ran his hand through his hair and looked at his watch, 45 minutes. DiNozzo was giving Gibbs a lot of credit in those dreams. Gibbs was good, but he didn't think he was that good. Guess that's why they call them dreams. That's always the problem isn't it, dreams never live up to reality. Gibbs had found that out more than once, i.e. three ex wives. A relationship is hard enough when the two people have normal lives but being an agent makes it even worse. A lot of broken dates and broken promises when you are pretty much always on call. Gibbs chuckled, truth be told he had probably spent more time with DiNozzo than all of his ex-wives put together. Comes with the job. Any cop or agent of any organization will tell you their partner is like a spouse.

Gibbs sighed; Ashley would figure that out as well. There had already been too many nights where he had had to call and cancel because of a case. Give her another month or so of that and she'll have had enough. He had thought a woman in her profession would be more understand. But she was too high up the food chain to have to worry about being on call all the time.

"Gibbs please."

_And back to this_ Gibbs said being pulled from his thoughts by DiNozzo's whimpers again.

Gibbs hadn't realized Tony's feeling were quite this intense. Actually Gibbs had no idea what Tony was really feeling or how long it had been going on. All he really knew was Tony was attracted to him and after hearing his dream had obviously thought about them being together. But what did that mean? Did Tony want a one night stand? Was it just about sex or did he actually think about a relationship. Did he think about them in some kind of long term relationship? Was this about building a life together?

_Why the hell are you even thinking about this_ Gibbs thought to himself.

"Fuck me Gibbs"

Gibbs let his head fall back on the couch. _That's why I'm thinking about this._

"Gibbs"

This was ridiculous.

"Gibbs, are you out there?"

Gibbs had a feeling that was not part of a dream. He hurried up and made his way to the spare bedroom.

"You awake."

"Yeah," Tony said sitting up, "How long I been out."

"Few hours."

"Could I get something to drink?"

"Be right back." Gibbs said making his way into the kitchen and into the fridge.

He noticed there were bottled waters, Gatorade, and a few containers of food in the fridge. Gibbs smiled, _good man McGee_. He grabbed water and a Gatorade and made his way back to the spare room.

"Your pick." Gibbs said holding the bottles in front of DiNozzo.

Tony grabbed the Gatorade opened it and downed half of it.

"Oh, so good." Tony said as a weary smile played across his face.

"Pain ok?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded, "I'm good." He lay back down. "Thanks Boss." and with that he was asleep again.

Gibbs stood there for a few moments looking down at Tony sleeping. No man or woman would deny that Tony was attractive. He had those boy next door good looks. Gibbs grinned; Tony was a pretty boy plan and simple. Now a day's men wanted to be like him and women wanted to be with him. And there was an endless supply of women that wanted to be with Anthony DiNozzo. As cocky as he came off a lot of the time, he was a good man, tender and sweet, women loved that. And Gibbs was sure men did as well. It wasn't hard to imagine Tony wanting to be with a man. Even after Tony's reaction to Voss, Gibbs thought it was more about what Voss had done, not that she was a man. Plus, a lot of it Gibbs thought had probably been just for show. After hearing these dreams for the last couple hours, Gibbs was sure it had been for show. But then again,, Gibbs didn't know if Tony had ever been with a man. Maybe these feelings Tony had for Gibbs were something new something the young man had never explored before. Inwardly Gibbs smiled, as much as Gibbs may like that, though he doubted it. _Why the hell do you like that though,_ Gibbs chided himself. He rubbed his hands over his face.

"Please Gibbs, please"

_Right on cue,_ Gibbs thought.

Gibbs suddenly felt upset for standing here and upset having heard Tony's dreams. The man obviously didn't want Gibbs to know about his feelings for him. And Gibbs was certain Tony would not have wanted him to hear these dream induced pleas. Tony would take his feelings to the grave Gibbs was sure of that. What he wasn't sure about was why Tony wouldn't tell him. Was Tony ashamed or embarrassed about his emotions? Gibbs shook his head. No if he was honest with himself he knew why Tony would never tell him about his feelings. Because Tony believed Gibbs could never reciprocate those feeling and Tony would never risk their friendship.

_Enough of this,_ Gibbs said to himself as he turned and left the room hearing a small whimper from Tony as he left.

With his head resting on the back of the couch, his feet on the coffee table, Gibbs had finally fallen asleep. Tony's whimpers and pleas and calling out of Gibbs name having lulled him into some surrealist dream. There were flashes of memories past, head slaps; Tony's lying dying on a bed, Gibbs laying dead on the pier. In between those memories sexually charged images of skin again skin, lips against lips, and heads thrown back screaming in fits of passion. It was both disturbing and arousing. Then another replay of Tony lying dying from the plague, Gibbs standing next to him speaking as he had done when the event had really happened. But then the memory Gibbs had changed, redirected by his unconscious mind. Gibbs lips came down gently and placed a chaste kiss on Tony's lips. The younger man trying desperately to return and hold onto the sensation. Gibbs thinking the whole time how the man had the softest lips he had ever kissed.

"Boss?"

The voice was no more than a whisper in the distance as Gibbs placed another kiss on Tony's lips.

"Boss?"

The unseen voice somehow grabbed a hold of Gibbs conscious mind and jerked him from the dream. Painfully and violently Gibbs was pulled from the dream and into reality, kicking and screaming the whole way.

Gibbs head shot up just as a third Boss rang from down the hall. Gibbs was on his feet almost running to the spare room.

"Tony," He practically slammed the door off its hinges as he broke into the room.

Tony was standing leaning against the bathroom door frame looking at Gibbs with a slightly puzzled expression.

"You ok Boss?" The concern and desperate look on Gibbs face worrying Tony. Not to mention the fact that Gibbs had actually used his first name, something he rarely did.

"Yeah, you?" Gibbs calmed himself. Shaking his head and clearing the visions that had moments earlier been filling his dreams. He made his way to Tony before the man had even answered.

"Made it to the bathroom but not sure I'll make it back to the bed." Tony half smiled.

Gibbs nodded and moved to Tony's left side. Tony put his arm around Gibbs shoulder and Gibbs laced his hand around Tony's waist moving the younger man with ease and grace.

As Tony sat back down on the bed he let out a breath he had been holding.

Gibbs looked at his watch 0554.

"You want another painkiller?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah, think that might be a good idea."

Gibbs grabbed the bottle from the bedside stand and dispensed two to Tony. As Gibbs went to grab the left over Gatorade from the stand, Tony reached for it at the same time. Tony's hand coming to rest on Gibbs. For a moment there was silence and stillness. Both men seemed afraid to move.

Finally Tony spoke, "I got it Boss."

"Right." Gibbs pulled his hand away quickly pumping his fingers into a fist as he withdrew them.

Tony took the pills and eased himself back down into the comfort of the bed.

"Thanks Boss."

Gibbs nodded.

"Seriously, this is above and beyond call of duty." Tony added.

"Don't get used to it." Gibbs smirked.

"Yeah, a hovering, caring Gibbs isn't really in your chemical make-up is it." Tony spoke it with a teasing smile.

Gibbs chuckled. "Only for you DiNozzo, only you." and with that Gibbs turned and left the room.

Tony stared out the door long after Gibbs had disappeared. Nothing about Gibbs response had been unusual, that was Gibbs sense of humor. Just as when he had told Tony he was irreplaceable. The thoughts that made Tony stare out the door were ones of wishing Gibbs had not said it as a joke but as an actual caring statement.

Tony sighed. The thought of spending too much time at Gibbs, in his house, with him so close, alone made Tony uneasy. It was hard enough keeping himself in check at work this was going to be a test of his abilities that he wasn't sure he was ready for. No he knew he wasn't ready for.

Gibbs was in the kitchen making coffee on autopilot. He had done it so many times he could do it in the dark half asleep. There would be no more sleep for Gibbs tonight. Partly because he knew his mind was too keyed up and partly because he couldn't handle the dreams again.

He slammed the coffee canister on the counter, his knuckles white where he almost crushed the metal container in his fist.

_What the hell is going on _Gibbs shouted inside. Then as if unable to control the turmoil going on inside Gibbs threw the coffee container with all his rage against the far wall. It hit hard reverberating throughout the room. The throw had left a mark in the wall and the coffee grounds lay in small pools across the floor.

"Shit." He said suddenly thinking of Tony sleeping just down the hall. Hopefully the outburst hadn't woken him. Gibbs listened silently for a moment for his name, for any stirring noises. He heard nothing, Thank god for small favors.

Gibbs took a deep breath to calm himself and tried to find his center again. After a few moments he felt calm enough to move and he grabbed the broom from the kitchen closet and started cleaning up the coffee grounds.

God he wanted a drink.

He had tried to work on the boat but gave up after twenty minutes of sanding the same spot over and over. Instead he sat on the couch staring at an opened book, having read the same paragraph five times. At least Tony wasn't dreaming or if he was he was doing it in silence. Gibbs glanced at his watch, almost 1300. If Tony didn't wake up soon Gibbs would get some lunch ready then wake Tony up to eat.

But as if he had heard Gibbs internal discussion Tony appeared in the doorway of the living room. Gibbs glanced up.

"Hey Boss."

"Feeling any better."

Tony nodded, "Yeah, still hurts like hell," he said making his way over to the other end of the couch from Gibbs looking steadier on his feet. "But better, sleep helped."

Slumping onto the couch Tony winced slightly. Gibbs felt the pain.

"Hungry?"

"Starving, seriously." Tony said hearing the grumbling his stomach made at the mention of eating.

"McGee picked up some stuff. I'll go see what it is." and with that Gibbs was in the kitchen.

"McGee?" Tony asked towards the kitchen.

"I had him pick up some of your things, they're in your room," Gibbs said as he pulled the containers he had seen earlier from the frig, "Seems he took the initiative to pick up some other things as well."

"Probably afraid I would starve to death if he didn't" Tony grinned.

"I can cook." Gibbs huffed back. He opened the first container, "Some kinda chicken with mushrooms and vegetables." Gibbs opened the second, "Some kinda stuffed pasta with sauce."

Tony perked up and turned slightly to look back at Gibbs, "Are they in white containers with a big red rose on the top.

Gibbs looked at the lid lying on the counter, "Yeah."

Mama Rosa's Pollo allo Cacciatora con Funghi and Agnolotti. Oh Tony seriously owed McGeek for this one.

"Damn, good man that McGee." Tony smiled, "I'll take the pasta one."

Gibbs threw the container in the microwave. When the timer went off he grabbed a fork and walked in putting the container down on the coffee table.

"Thanks." Tony smiled.

Gibbs nodded and took his place at the other end of the couch.

He watched Tony for a minute wondering if he would do okay eating with his left hand. He did. Putting the container in his lap and stabbing pieces of pasta and bringing them to his lips.

As he took the first bit he moaned in pleasure. Gibbs shuffled a little in his seat, having heard too much of that sound last night.

"God this is Heaven, seriously!" Then he was stabbing another piece. Though his mouth was full he was telling Gibbs about Mama Rosa's restaurant and how he had taken McGee and Ziva there one night.

"I told McGee it was my favorite and I ordered both these dishes that night."

Gibbs smiled to himself, Tony obviously touched that McGee had remembered.

For as much as Tony gave McGee a hard time, they were friends, same with Ziva.

After having eaten almost the entire container Tony seemed to realize that Gibbs wasn't eating.

"You want some Boss?"

Gibbs held up his hand, "I'm good."

Tony looked tired as if it had taken all his strength to eat.

"You wanna head back to bed."

"No I'd rather just sit here for awhile. That ok?"

Gibbs shrugged, "Whatever you want."

_God if only that were the truth,_ Tony thought. Then scolded himself for the thought. Here he was thinking things he shouldn't about his boss who had taken him in, something that he had never known Gibbs to do for anyone.

"You'll be ok for just a little bit if I grab a shower?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"One thing before I do." Gibbs stood up and disappeared for a moment. He returned with another pill and Gatorade.

"You can take this again."

"Yeah," Tony took the pill and Gatorade and swallowed it down.

"I'll only be a few minutes." Gibbs said as he headed up the steps.

Tony let his head flop back on the couch. Tony had never wanted out of a situation as badly as he wanted out of this one, and Tony had been in some bad situation. Spending time with Gibbs wasn't the problem. They were friends, they spent time alone together, it was the situation. Gibbs having to take care of Tony like some wounded child and Tony liking it. How could you not help but like the idea of the man you love taking care of you. Tony heard the water running, an image of Gibbs in the shower suddenly flashing through his mind. He was drowning and no one had his six.

Gibbs let the almost scalding water wash over him, praying it would take with it the troubling thoughts that plaqued him. He put his hands against the wall before him and leaned his head forward the water rushing down his neck, back, butt and legs. He tried to clear his thoughts, to just enjoy the feel of the water against his skin. But questions filled his mind. Why was this suddenly happening? What the hell did it all mean? He had known about Tony's feelings for months, why all of a sudden was he concerned with what those feelings truly were and what they could mean for both of them. Why had he suddenly had this obviously sexual dream about kissing Tony as he lay dying? He half laughed. Could have something to do with hearing the man practically growling out your name all night. But it was more than that. Much more if he let himself admit it.

Gibbs was pulled out of his meandering when he heard Tony's voice.

"Shit."

Although not a yell or scream, it was loud enough that Gibbs heard it through the running water. Without a though Gibbs turned off the water, jumped from the shower pulled a towel around his waist and ran down stairs.

"Tony!"

The name came out with more concern than Gibbs had intended as he took two steps at a time.

When Gibbs reached the bottom he saw Tony sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

"I'm fine; I just slid down when I tried to get up. It's no pr-" Tony's voice caught when he turned and saw the image before him. I dripping wet Gibbs wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

_OH COME ON, _ his mind cried out to some unseen force.

Gibbs was suddenly by his side helping him up. His arm wrapped around Tony's waist drawing him against his side. Tony felt the warm water against his shirt.

"I'm fine." It came out harsher than he met it to as he pulled away from Gibbs.

"Really, fine." Tony said this time with a smile and in a softer tone.

Gibbs was still at Tony's side not believing what Tony was saying. With good reason as soon as Tony tried to take a step his knees almost gave out and Gibbs was forced to grab him again. The medication having started to kick in.

"Maybe you could just um, sit me on the couch and go put on some clothes." Tony managed to get out.

As if not understanding the man's comment, Gibbs looked down at himself.

"Tony you have never let your feelings for me get in the way of me helping you, don't start now. I need to get you back into bed." The words came out without thinking about what he had said. Gibbs felt Tony stiff against him.

_Damn it. _Gibbs thought. Why the hell had he said that?

Not waiting for any reply Gibbs simply half carried half dragged the man to the spare bedroom.

He sat Tony on the side of the bed and stepped back.

"I think I would like to get some more sleep." Tony said letting his upper body fall back onto the bed.

Gibbs stepped forward his hand pushing the hair from Tony's forehead and lingered.

Tony pulled back and Gibbs pulled his hand back as if Tony had slapped it away.

"Tony I didn't mean to-"

Tony looked up at him the man's green eyes looked weary but held no anger.

Gibbs nodded and turned to go. Tony caught him by the forearm, "Gibbs"

Gibbs froze, the name was spoken so soft so sweet, he turned around.

"I can't have you touch me like that when there is no emotion behind it," Tony's eyes were sad but full of resolve, "I can't take that, and it's not fair to me when I want more. Do you understand that?" Tony wasn't sure he made sense any more everything having suddenly been turned upside down.

Gibbs forced a nod, afraid if he tried to speak his voice would fail him.

Tony released the hold he had on Gibbs arm and closed his eyes.

Gibbs walked slowly out of the room pulling the door closed leaving only a thin crack of light drifting into the room.

Gibbs walked away and back upstairs to his own bedroom and into the bathroom. Putting his hands on the sink he looked up at the reflection in the mirror before him. The reflection looked to old and too tired to be his. When had he gotten this old? Gibbs suddenly realized he didn't even know who he was anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Love is.**

**Summary: Although Gibbs knows Tony has feelings for him, Gibbs has never examined his own feeling for Tony. Gibbs is about to be forced to do just that.**

**As always feedback is appreciated and welcomed.**

**Extra special thanks to Cookie62 for beta reading for me!**

It was another two hours before Gibbs had managed to get dressed and come back down stairs. He was just getting his fifth cup of coffee when he heard the front door open. As he made his way towards the sounds he saw Ducky and Abby walking in.

"Gibbs" She ran over and hugged him.

He forced a smile, "Hey Abs."

When she still clung to him after several minutes he spoke.

"Abs, I'm fine."

She stepped back and looked up at him, "You don't look fine. You look tired."

He cocked his head and sighed, "Way to flatter a man."

"Ducky." Gibbs said with a nod.

"Jethro. How is our patient doing?"

"Sleeping," Gibbs said, "Woke up around 1300 and ate then went back to sleep."

"Did he sleep through the night?"

"Woke up a couple times." Gibbs said taking a long drink from his coffee.

"Can we go see him?"

"Sure, not sure how he'll be, he took the painkillers about 3 hours ago."

"Yes, well I do want to check on him."

Ducky and Abby made their way back to the spare bedroom. Gibbs feeling Tony needed this alone time with his friends, and not sure he could face the man right now, walked outside and sat down on the front steps.

Sitting his coffee down, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Jethro I was afraid you wouldn't call."

"I said I would." Gibbs tried to make his voice sound normal.

"I know but still," she paused, "Are you okay."

"Tired."

"Is everything okay with Tony?"

"Yeah, he'll be okay."

"How about lunch tomorrow then, it's Sunday, aren't you off the clock."

Gibbs let his head drop back then turned it side to side. He was never off the clock

"Ash, I'm going to be really busy for the next few weeks. With what happened last night and being a man down."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Why do I feel like I'm getting the brush off?" Her tone was cold.

"It's not that, it's-"

"Jethro, this isn't working is it?"

"I just need to-"

"You need to shit or get off the pot Jethro."

Ah yes, he knew something like that was coming.

"Yeah, I probably do."

There was another long silence.

"Do whatever you need to do. Lock yourself up at your job or in a closet somewhere. Whatever it is you do to sort things out. And if you decide I'm something you want in your life you call me," she paused, "And maybe I'll still be available."

And with that he heard the all too familiar click of the line going dead.

He shook his head snapping the phone closed. Yeah, she'd have made a great fourth ex-wife.

That hadn't gone exactly as he had planned but it also hadn't surprised him. Ashley was a smart woman and a woman that deserved a lot more than his indecisiveness. He started wondering whom he felt he was betraying here, Ashley or Tony, Ashley for allowing his current state of confusing to bring their relationship to an abrupt halt, or Tony for having become involved with Ashley at all. Truth be told, something had been holding Gibbs back in his relationship with Ashley, something that he couldn't quite but his finger on. They had been dating for over a month and still hadn't had sex. And although Gibbs was known for taking things slow, that was too slow even for him. It wasn't that they hadn't wanted to. Ashley made it very clear after two weeks they had waited long enough. As time passed and she continued to push, he had made excuse after excuse why they needed to wait. He was courting her, the age difference, he had to be up early, he was tired, and he had had a long day. He chuckled; no sane man makes that many excuses _not_ to sleep with a beautiful woman, especially Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Had he somehow felt he would be betraying Tony? He rubbed his hands over his face. How do you betray someone you aren't even in a relationship with?

Gibbs head throbbed. He needed aspirin and more coffee.

After getting another cup of coffee and downing a couple aspirins Gibbs made his way to the spare bedroom. He could hear the laughter and he smiled. Tony needed that right now.

The door was open so Gibbs leaned against the frame. Abby was on the bed next to Tony chattering away about something. Ducky was sitting at the end of bed watching them and smiling.

Gibbs watched Abby and Tony as they were now smacking at each other's hands about something. Ducky looked up and saw Jethro taking in the way the man watched the scene before him. Ducky knew that look, had seen it a few times on Jethro. It was contentment, like when someone realizes people are what make a home, not possessions. Maybe young Anthony staying with Jethro was a good idea. Would make the older man realize how much his friends needed him and he needed them.

As if suddenly sensing he was being watched Gibbs looked over at Ducky. He nodded and took a sip of his coffee. Tony realized the same thing and looked up at Gibbs standing in the door. Tony smiled; although it was strained it was honest. Gibbs smiled back.

"Hey Boss come to join the party."

"Just wanted to see if anyone wanted anything."

Abby went to say something but Ducky cut in, "Actually I think Ms. Scuito and I should be going. Young Anthony still needs his rest."

Abby pouted, but did not protest. Instead she hugged Tony gently watching out for his arm and then kissed his cheek.

"I'll come back soon."

"You better. Can't leave me alone with the Bossman to long. Never know what he might do to me."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean-I just meant" Tony stuttered he hadn't meant it that way.

"He won't hurt you or he'll have me to deal with." Abby said hands on hips looking at Gibbs. The exchange between the two men was lost on Abby, who did not have all the information.

He kissed her cheek, "I won't hurt him." He said, and then added, "Unless he asks."

This time Tony raised an eyebrow. Was Gibbs flirting?

Abby punched Gibbs on the shoulder, "I mean it."

"Gotcha Abs." Gibbs said rubbing his arm in mock pain.

Abby hugged Gibbs

Ducky had watched the exchange in silence, although inside he smiled. Yes, well maybe there was another reason Gibbs looked so contented. Ducky looked at how Anthony was still looking at Gibbs and vice versa. Ducky shook his head, well, well my friend, seems you can teach an old dog new tricks. It didn't surprise him. Nothing about Jethro could surprise him anymore. They had been friends to long.

"Ready Ducky." Abby asked.

"Yes my dear."

Ducky shook Tony's hand and said he would check in on him tomorrow. Then walking by Jethro to leave he touched his arm.

"Good luck, my friend."

Gibbs nodded, "Thanks Duck." and patted the other man on the back. Not realizing the double meaning his friend had met by that statement.

After seeing Ducky and Abby to the door, Gibbs made his way back to the spare bedroom. Tony had already laid down his eyes were closed. Gibbs again leaned again the door frame and watched the younger man. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Gibbs, don't do this to me."

The words were barely a whisper but Gibbs had heard Tony say them.

For a moment Gibbs thought Tony was dreaming again, but then Tony lifted his head and opened his eyes. His green eyes locked on Gibbs.

"Don't give me some false hope or play some mind game with me." Tony's eyes were glassed over.

"Tony I would never-" Gibbs was angry that Tony would even think that he would do that.

"Then what is this." Tony forced himself back up to lean against the bed frame

"I don't- I just-I can't" Gibbs ran his hands through his hair.

"I love you," Tony said it like a statement he made every day; like he was talking about the weather.

Gibbs just stared at him.

"You don't really know how I feel or you wouldn't have had let stay here," Tony laughed and pushed himself up, "You have some thought in your head that this is some little school boy crush on Susie who sits two seats over. Well it's not!" His voice was raised now, the anger clearly coming through.

"I know what love is, I know it's not all hearts and flowers and candy valentines. I know the guy doesn't always get the girl or the guy. Been there done that. And I never had any illusions about anything happening between us as much as I may have wanted it."

Tony paused as the anger raged inside him giving him strength. He was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I know the kind of man you are and where I stand. So don't come in here with your sweet little forehead touches, and "I won't hurt him unless he asks" flirting and watching me sleep like some child you have to coddle, so my feelings don't get hurt. I'm a big boy and I know how to handle rejection. I've handled it just fine for the last six years." He screamed it, "So stop with the goddamn sweetness."

There was silence.

Gibbs folded his arms across his chest then glared at Tony, "Are you finished?"

Tony's eyes were now a flame as he glared at Gibbs and through clenched teeth spoke, "So help me if I didn't think I would fall over I would get up and come over there and punch you."

"You sit there telling me I don't know how you feel. Of course I don't because you never told me. I'm not a fucking mind reader, as much as you may like to think that some times." Gibbs anger now flowed towards Tony.

"And **don't **ever," Gibbs pointed a finger at Tony, "assume you know how I feel about you or anything else. You wanna know how I feel, then ask me instead of hiding behind some unrealistic fantasy of me you've got going on in that head of yours." He took a deep breath his voice coarse from half screaming, "And as for needing to coddle you, I've never coddled anyone and I sure in hell am not going to start. And I can't reject you if you've never even tried."

Gibbs eyes were dilated with anger, "And if wasn't for that bullet hole in your arm I would head slap you into next month."

Anger placated Gibbs turned and left slamming the door behind him. As he walked away he thought, _I haven't even fucked him and already we're arguing like we're married._

Tony laid there staring at the ceiling still trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Were they actually fighting about this? Of course Tony had never told Gibbs. Why tell him when he was obviously as straight as an arrow. But hadn't he just said he couldn't reject Tony if he didn't try. Do you say that to someone that you are going to reject? Tony had assumed a lot but how could he not. But then everyone probably assumed about Tony too. Tony had never been open about his sexuality. He played it as straight as Gibbs. So why did he assume about him. This was a cluster fuck and Tony wasn't sure how to fix a cluster fuck.

Gibbs had sat at the kitchen table until his ass had gone numb, which had been a little over an hour. Then finally decided they both needed to eat. They could yell and scream all they wanted at each other but Tony needed to eat. This was one of those things his ex-wives hated about him. He'd have a knock down drag out fight and then be over it. No further discussion needed. Life simply went on.

When both of the containers McGee had bought were reheated Gibbs made his way into the spare room. Tony looked like he was asleep laying there on his back but he turned and looked at Gibbs as soon as the door opened.

"You need to eat." Gibbs said as he put the two containers down on the bed side table. Tony pushed himself back up against the headboard

"So do you and don't argue that you already eat because-"

Gibbs smirked and held up two forks.

"Right."

Gibbs put the chicken dish on Tony's lap then took the other container and sat down on the floor his back resting against the bed. They ate in silence for a few moments. Then Gibbs turned and stuck his fork in Tony's dish pulling out a piece of chicken.

"This is really good, Mama Rosa's?" He asked looking at Tony.

"Yeah, over on Election Avenue."

Gibbs was nodding, "Good."

"This is why Diane hit you with a golf club, isn't it."

Gibbs looked over at Tony.

"This ability you have to just let it go."

"No, Stephanie hated that ability." Gibbs answered as he took another bite from his dish.

Tony just shook his head.

"Tony I know we need to talk, I get that, but not right now. I'm talked out." Gibbs looked up at him as if searching for some understanding.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired anyway."

Gibbs stood up and put Tony's container on top of his own then dropped them to the night stand.

"You want another painkiller before you go to sleep."

"No I'm good."

Tony slid down on his back trying to adjust the pillows.

Gibbs shook his head and grinned, "Here, sit up." Gibbs sat down on the edge of the bed and offered his hand to Tony. Tony let himself be pulled up enough for Gibbs to rearrange the pillows. As Gibbs slowly lowered Tony back down he let himself be pulled forward as well. Tony held his breath his green eyes met Gibbs steel blue as their faces were mere inches away. Then Tony felt the first brush of Gibbs lips against his. It was so soft, so gently that for a moment Tony had thought he had imagined it, but then they were there again this time more forceful. Tony's good hand snaked out and grabbed the back of Gibbs' head pulling him closer.

Gibbs finally pulled back and Tony let his hand slide from the back of Gibbs head down his arm.

Gibbs was smiling.

"What's that for?" Tony asked.

"Making up, always the best part of fighting."

Tony smiled, "Just remember, I'm a federal agent, if we fight we both have guns."

"Gun shots, just give you more to make up for."

Tony laughed and Gibbs took that moment to kiss him again.

Gibbs glanced at his watch it was 0835, still fairly early but not when you had been up since 0300. After sharing that kiss, Gibbs had stayed for a few minutes until Tony had fallen asleep. Then Gibbs had went and worked on the boat falling asleep at some point down there, finally coming back upstairs and falling asleep on the couch for awhile. Most nights Gibbs wondered why he even had a bed.

Tony hadn't woken up all night which Gibbs took as a good sign. Although he had been dreaming and rather loudly, the shouts of his name coming from Tony's room having woke him up several times, Gibbs was starting to get a complex about being able to live up to the younger man's dreams. Gibbs heard stirring from Tony's room and made his way down the hall.

"Morning." Gibbs smiled.

"I so want a shower." Tony sighed.

"No shower allowed but I can get everything set up in the bathroom so you can clean up."

Tony nodded, "That would be great."

After getting everything ready he went over and offered to help Tony but he was actually pretty steady on his feet. Once he reached the bathroom Gibbs spoke.

"Just holler if you need anything."

"Will do."

Gibbs was sitting on the couch reading a book when Tony emerged wearing an Ohio State sweatshirt and gray sweats.

"Better."

"As good as it's gonna get at this point." Tony smiled.

"Pain."

"Not bad. I think could stand maybe something less potent. I don't like feeling knocked out all the time."

"You'll be okay if I run and pick up the script?"

"Yes da-" Tony stopped and made a weird disgusted face, "Oh so not appropriate."

Gibbs smirked.

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded as he got up and grabbed his coat.

Then he came back over to the couch and leaned down into Tony.

"Behave." and Gibbs gave him a quick kiss.

Tony smiled up at him with a mischievous grin, "And what do I get if I behave."

Gibbs placed his lips next to Tony's ear and spoke in a low seductive voice, "Me wrapped around you while we sleep."

Tony felt his eyes close and his lips part as he drank in the sensation of the voice in his ear and the promise it spoke.

Gibbs pulled back and waited the few moments it took for Tony to finally open his eyes.

"So you'll behave?" Gibbs asked again.

Tony nodded.

"Good," Gibbs winked and then headed out the door.

When Gibbs pulled towards the house there was a car in the drive-way. Ziva.

Gibbs pulled in along the curb so he wouldn't block her in then stepped out of the car. He heard the music immediately, something with a heavy dance beat. What the hell were they listen. As the door opened he saw all three agents laughing as Tony mouthed the words. Tony had just mouthed the words, _I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh, _in Gibbs direction, not realizing Gibbs was there.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, back already." Tony yelled over the Lady Gaga song, blushing at the words he had said.

McGee quickly turned the music down. "Sorry Boss."

Gibbs held up a hand, "Whatever floats your boat McGee." Then he nodded at Ziva.

"Well we wanted to see Tony and thought he might want some music to listen to."

"And they brought pizza." Tony smiled holding up a slice. Gibbs walked behind the couch and grabbed the slice from Tony's hand.

"Hey!"

"It's good." Gibbs said through a mouth full. He walked into the kitchen and then out through the hallway into the spare room. A few minutes later he walked back into the kitchen, grabbed a Gatorade and took out a couple of the pills. Then made his way back in to his guests. From behind the couch he tapped Tony's shoulder. Tony looked up and accepted the items.

"McGee," Gibbs said.

"Yeah Boss?"

Gibbs chuckled, "Not at work McGee, Gibbs is fine. Thanks for picking up the food and stuff."

"No problem Gibbs."

"Ziva,"

She looked up when Gibbs spoke her name.

"Thanks, for the report." He had made a quick stop at the office on the way back from the pharmacy. Surprised to find Ziva had written up the report on Friday night's incident.

She nodded.

Gibbs sat down next to Tony on the couch, Ziva on the other end and McGee in the chair beside them. Tony was rambling on about something, then laughter from McGee and Ziva. Gibbs smiled it was good to see his agents, his friend laugh.

McGee and Ziva finally left a few hours later. Gibbs threw away the pizza box and grabbed a water then headed back into the living room. Concerned washed over him when he didn't see Tony sitting on the couch. As he walked into the room Tony was standing in the door way.

"You promised if I behaved." Tony said.

Gibbs laughed and shook his head looking at his watch, "I meant tonight not in the middle of the aft-"

"You never said anything about me having to wait until tonight." Tony grinned, "And I'm tired now."

Gibbs nodded, "Guess I didn't clarify that."

"Come on," Tony smile and offered his hand to Gibbs.

"Promise is a promise." Gibbs said accepting his hand and letting Tony lead him to the spare bedroom.

Tony let go of Gibbs hand and lay down on his side. Gibbs walked around the other side and climbed on the bed, carefully placing himself beside Tony. He wrapped his arm around Tony's waist avoiding the sling then pulled their bodies closer together. Gibbs felt Tony shiver and he grinned.

"Comfy?" Gibbs said in his ear feeling another shiver.

"You're evil, you know that." Tony smirked.

"Doesn't seem to bother you." Gibbs said as he pulled Tony closer still.

The contact was intimate and felt so good that Tony wanted to forget about what he needed to ask but it needed to be asked.

"I need to ask you something." Tony said. He felt Gibbs tense.

"Okay. Ask."

"Ashley, I mean I don't know what your relationship is with her, but I'm not like the other man am I."

Gibbs had to chuckled, "No Tony, you are the only man." He waited a moment, "Or woman in my life."

"Okay." Tony didn't push it. He trusted Gibbs and he knew Gibbs loyalty. If something were still going on with Ashley he wouldn't be in this position with Tony.

Gibbs was back speaking in Tony's ear, "You're the only person I want in my life right now. Understood."

Tony just nodded as he enjoyed the feel of Gibbs voice in his ear.

"Now get some sleep." he said still speaking in Tony's ear.

"I'll never sleep if you keep talking like that in my ear."

"Like what?" Gibbs said his voice even lower now.

Ummm, the sound was a little moan from Tony. Why was someone speaking like that in your ear so arousing even when they weren't saying anything dirty?

"Like that, do you," Gibbs continued with a grin.

"God, yes." God he so wish his arm wasn't in a sling he would have reached up and grabbed Gibbs and forced the man deeper against him.

"I'll remember that for later." Gibbs said as he moved his lips away from Tony's ear.

Tony sighed, "Bastard."

"So I've been told. Now go to sleep." Gibbs said settling his head back on the pillow.

Tony wanted to protest, wanted to beg for more but he was too tired and as the thought was still flittering through his mind he had fallen asleep.

Gibbs felt the sensation deep within, felt the movement against his body. It was warm and inviting and it was making Gibbs hungry for more. There was a moan, a plea for more and Gibbs wanted to give it, wanted to get more. Slowly his conscious mind found him in the haze and brought he abruptly out of sleep. His eyes shot open. Gibbs arm was still locked securely around Tony and Tony was moaning thrusting himself back against Gibbs sleep induced hard on.

"Just fuck me." and another thrust from Tony

Gibbs then felt the heat starting to over take him.

"Tony wake up." Gibbs said.

"No," another thrust.

"Tony, WAKE UP."

Tony jerked awake.

"What?"

Gibbs shook his head, "You were dreaming."

"I know it was about-" he trailed off feeling himself up against a very hard Gibbs

Tony thrust back again.

"Tony." Gibbs had met the name to come out as a command but instead it came out as a growl.

"Can't stop. It feels to good." Tony was thrusting back against Gibbs. Tony's desire already heightened and rushing through him because of the dream, another push back and Tony started to create a rhythm as if they were actually naked and lost in love making.

"God, Tony," Gibbs hand was then on Tony's hip meeting the man's rhythm. All rational thought lost in the sensation. The feeling was so erotic, fully clothed, lost in the momentum from a dream.

Gibbs mouth was suddenly by Tony's ear.

"Is this what you've been dreaming about."

Tony shivered, "Yes. Every night."

"You'd love me to just fuck you right now wouldn't you?"

"God yes." Tony was shaking.

"You want nothing more than me buried deep inside you."

"Deep inside me," Tony voice was ragged and coming out in one long breath.

"I could just tear these sweats off you, open my pants pull out my hard cock and just fuck you."

"Please. My God," Tony was trembling.

Unable to reign in the hunger burning inside him Gibbs hand slide from Tony's hip and cupped his dick through his sweats. Tony thrust up into the touch.

"Don't stop, don't stop." It became like a mantra Tony repeated.

Gibbs was thrusting hard, every time he pushed forward, Tony's hard cock slammed into his hand.

"Gibbs I, I-"

"Do it. Come for me."

As soon as the words dripped from Gibbs lips, Tony's body trembled then tensed with his release. Gibbs continued to thrust and followed calling Tony's name as he came.

Tony could hardly breathe and he could hear the ragged breath in his ear. Gibbs wrapped his arm back around Tony's waist and kissed his neck. And then as inappropriate as it may have seemed, Tony started laughing.

Gibbs found his voice, "What's so funny."

"We're like two teenage kids dry humping in the back of mom's car at the drive in."

Gibbs laughed, "It's your fault. You were thrusting all over the place."

"My fault! You're the one that started talking dirty in my ear," he paused, "And for your information I kept my hands to myself. Sling remember."

Gibbs kissed Tony's neck.

"Plenty of time for you to use your hands later." Gibbs said between kisses.

"Oh you just wait till this sling comes off!" Tony threatened.

"Promises, Promises." Gibbs grinned, "Let's get cleaned up. I bought you a present while I was out." Gibbs got up coming over to Tony and helping him stand.

"Where is it?"

Gibbs nodded towards the bathroom.

Tony made his way over and Gibbs followed. The shower curtain was open and Tony saw it.

"Is that what I think it is?" He turned and looked at Gibbs who was smiling.

"When did you do that?"

"Before I brought you your pills, when McGee and Ziva were here."

"You were gone for like five minutes."

"It's not that hard to unscrew a shower head and screw on the hand held."

"Thanks."

"You still need to be careful the doctors don't want you to get those sutures wet."

Tony leaned into Gibbs, "So does this mean we get to take a shower together."

Tony saw Gibbs look away for a moment.

"What, what's wrong?" A wave of fear washed over Tony. Did he regret what happened?

"Just tell me." It came out angrier than Tony had intended.

"Hey," Gibbs pulled Tony, against him, "No regrets."

Tony nodded looking at Gibbs still questioning.

"Tony, you know I want you. That's obvious from my display earlier."

"Display." Tony made a face at his choice of words.

Gibbs shot him a glare.

"Sorry. Sorry." Tony said before finally shutting up.

"But I hadn't intended for that to happen. Not because I didn't want it to but because I kinda like to take things slower than dry humping on the second day together." Gibbs said.

"I get it." Tony smiled.

"Are you sure?"

Tony nodded.

Gibbs still wasn't convinced. He leaned in and spoke in Tony's ear again.

"If I get in that shower with you now all I will want to do is make love to you. There will be no stopping me. But there will be plenty of time for that believe me. I'm not going anyway."

Then Gibbs knew he had gotten through, because Tony smiled that famous DiNozzo smile. The one that broke so many hearts.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs when did you because a traditional romantic?" Tony asked.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Go. Shower. Now." and Gibbs released his hold on Tony.

"Gotcha Boss." Shit, it was reflex and Tony braced himself for the head slap

Gibbs had that glare, then it soften and he half smiled. Just as Tony thought Gibbs was going to let it slide he felt the head slap, softer than normal.

"DINOZZO GO! IF YOU WANT BOSS I'LL GIVE YOU BOSS."

Tony turned to go then stopped, "You do realize that's really hot right?"

"TONY I SWEAR!"

"Right." and with that Tony disappeared into the bathroom.

Gibbs shook his head this man was going to drive him crazy. Gibbs smiled, maybe some crazy was just what he needed.

For the second time in two days Gibbs was standing under the shower lost in his thoughts. As much as part of him loved the craziness Tony was bringing to his life, he had let this get out of control way too fast. Tony had been right. They were like two teenage kids who let their hormones get out of control. That wasn't Gibbs style, wasn't who he was. Tony had him off kilter, so off that Gibbs felt like he'd somehow forgotten who he was. How do you go from friendship to lovers in 60 seconds? Well, at least for Gibbs that was how it had happened.

_Six years,_ the information hit Gibbs. Tony had been in love with him for six years. Jesus, how had Gibbs not know earlier. Gibbs thought maybe a year or two, but six years. That idea had never crossed his mind. Now Gibbs not only had to live up to those dreams but six years of whatever else Tony had built up in his mind.

There was no denying Gibbs wanted Tony. It had taken all of his will power not to fuck Tony earlier, really fuck Tony. But wanting Tony and loving Tony were two different things. He did love Tony. Had the minute he had become one of his agents. He loved every one of his people even if he didn't tell them or show it. They were his family and he would go to the end of the earth and back for any of them, Abby and Ducky included. But Tony had been different from the start. Gibbs had hand-picked him, seeing the potential in Tony that Tony had not seen in himself. They had become friends and Gibbs took contentment in that fact. Gibbs had always felt that Tony was his, not in some sexual sense, but still his. And Gibbs took offense to anyone else thinking otherwise. That's why he had been so angry when he found out Tony was secretly undercover for Jen. Although he had been upset that Tony hadn't told him, he was more upset at Jen believing she could use Tony without Gibbs' approval. Gibbs chuckled to himself, it had been jealousy. Gibbs was possessive of his people and everyone knew that. But it wasn't possessiveness in the negative context. It was a protective possessiveness, the belief that his knowing everything kept them all safe. And he wanted Tony safe. The feeling of seeing him lying there Friday night was still clear in his mind and still made a knot form in his stomach when he thought of it. The same knot he got when he had the plague.

Gibbs let out a sigh. Had his own feelings been going on longer than he had admitted to himself? There was just too much to think about, too much to take in. And there was still so much they needed to talk about. Hell the only conversation they had had about everything had been an argument. As much as Gibbs hated talking especially about his feeling there were things that needed to be said. Gibbs needed to make sense of all this, not only for Tony, but for himself.

When Gibbs came down the steps he could still hear the water running in the spare bedroom bath. Tony was singing, Gibbs couldn't make out the words but Tony was singing. Gibbs laughed and went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

As Gibbs took his first taste of the black liquid he heard a knock at the door and then the handle turn.

"Jethro?"

Ducky's familiar voice rang out.

"Yeah, hey Duck." Gibbs nodded coming into the living room.

"And how is everything today?" Ducky searched his friends face looking for any sign of the relationship he had sensed building between Jethro and Anthony yesterday.

"Good Duck," Gibbs smiled, "Tony's in the shower."

Duck was about to scold Jethro for allowing that.

Gibbs held up a hand as if to say I know, "I got him a hand held, he's being careful."

Ducky could not help but raise an eyebrow at Jethro. It was not like Jethro to make changes to his life for someone, even something as simple as a hand-held shower.

Jethro saw the other man's expression and realized Ducky knew him all too well.

"Problem Duck?" Was all Jethro said as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Not for me," Ducky shook his head, "You sure you're up for that um, challenge?"

Gibbs laughed, "You questioning my virility Ducky?"

Ducky shook his head, "Virility no. Sanity yes."

Gibbs gave him a questioning look.

"That one's got more piss and vinegar in him than all of your ex-wives put together." Ducky said,

Gibbs smirk, "Yeah, know that."

"And he carries a gun."

Gibbs laughed, "Yeah, know that too."

"And if you screw this up you lose more than your bank account." The statement was serious. Ducky wanted Jethro to realize the friendship and working relationship that was at stake here.

Jethro came over and put his hand on Ducky's shoulder, "Then I guess I better not screw it up."

Finally Ducky smiled and shook his head, "Jethro although you don't surprise me anymore, you do give me pause."

"Yeah, why is that Duck." Gibbs expected him to say it was because Tony was a man.

"He's not a red head." Ducky grinned.

Gibbs laughed whole heartedly.

"So, everything look okay Duckman?" Tony asked, happy to have his arm out of the sling even just for the exam.

"It's healing nicely. When do you go see the surgeon again?"

"Next week," Gibbs answered from his position again the door way. It made Tony smile.

"Hey where's the party?" a familiar voice rang from the hallway.

Gibbs looked down to see Abby, McGee and Ziva making their way towards the room.

Abby stopped and hugged Gibbs.

"He doing okay?"

"He's good Abs."

Gibbs nodded hello to McGee and Ziva. Then looked at the bags McGee and Ziva carried.

"Um, dinner. Hope you have not eaten." Ziva smiled.

"Mama Rosa's. Ducky told us he was coming over around this time to check on Tony." McGee added.

"Did I hear Mama Rosa's?" Tony half screamed from inside the room.

Gibbs shook head. "Go on, I'll get some forks and plates."

The three rushed passed him and into the room.

In the few moments it took Gibbs to return, everyone had piled onto the bed around Tony, save Ducky who was in a kitchen chair at the foot of the bed. They were all already eating the food from the containers with their fingers.

They all looked up and went silent when they saw Gibbs standing in the door with the plates and forks.

Gibbs smirked and shook his head, "Animals, I swear."

That made them all just break out in childlike laughter.

"At least use a fork." He said tossing the pile of silverware towards Tony feet. They all grabbed at the forks.

Gibbs grabbed the last container sitting on the night stand knowing it must be his and sat down on the floor towards the foot of the bed, back resting comfortable against the bed. He started to eat, listening to the chatter above him. Laughing when something struck him funny, being pulled into the conversation now and then. Then he saw a fork appear above him and then make its way into his container and pull out a piece. Ziva had leaned forward and now was eating the bite she had stolen from Gibbs. For a brief moment Ziva had thought she had misread the levity of the new situation, until Gibbs reached up and took some from her container. Making a satisfied face after he ate it, he handed his container up to Ziva and she took it replacing his with hers. With that she went back to eating. The others having seen the exchange decided it was a good idea and starting exchanging containers then going back to the conversation. Duck smiled as the three people on the bed laughed and joked. Ducky leaned down towards Gibbs.

"You do realize this is a packaged deal, Jethro."

Gibbs looked up at him for a moment.

"This is how they are when they are together outside work. They are a family. Although you don't get to see that because you won't let yourself be part of it. Your time with them outside the office is too infrequent Jethro. There is a reason they are all here and it's not just young Anthony's injury." Ducky smiled.

Gibbs turned back to the three people on the bed. Ducky was right. He kept himself distant outside of work. Not out of professional requirement, but because of his own damn stubbornness. Work and professional life were separate entities to him. He chuckled to himself, that had all changed now.

"Yeah Duck, get one, you get'em all," Gibbs grinned, "Not a bad deal."

Ducky laughed patting Jethro's shoulder, "Not a bad deal at all my boy."

It was hours before everyone finally left. They were enjoying this new found comfort within their boss's home. All of them noticing the new ease and comfort he seemed to share with them. On their part they attributed it to the realization that he could have lost another agent. When the house had cleared, Tony was sitting up in the bed smiling. Gibbs, having finished cleaning up, came over and sat on the edge of the bed next to Tony.

"Thanks." Tony smiled up at him his green eyes filled with love.

"For what?"

"For letting us be goofy and just have a good time. I need that, they need it and it's nice to have you around for it too. We want you around for it, you know that, right. You can be goofy and silly with us. We won't think any less of you and it won't affect our job."

"I know and I'm working on it." Gibbs forced a smile. He was going to work on it. He promised himself he would after everything with Tony settled down.

"All too much for you, Mr. Anti-social?" Tony said half joking half serious.

Gibbs looked at Tony that serious Gibbs expression locked on his face.

"What do you want out of this Tony?" Gibbs asked almost as a command, "I don't mean just at this moment, but overall, what do you want from this, from me, from us?" He wanted to know, needed to know, needed to know to truly be able to figure out everything that was going on within himself.

"I want this." Tony said the resolve and conviction already deeply rooted within him. "I want all of it, everything. I want to wake up with you, come home to you; I wanna fight and make up. I wanna be there when you're happy or sad, or if you just want to set in silence. And I want to know you'll be there for me. I want our friends surrounding us, knowing we are happy, knowing we make each other happy. I want them to be happy for us and with us." Tony took a breath, "You're all I have ever wanted and you're all I'll ever need. You move me to my core and as scary as that is, I trust that feeling. That's what love is."

Gibbs leaned forward kissing Tony tenderly, softly a kiss of understanding, of thankfulness, and of love. Gibbs pulled back and looked at Tony, "Everything huh?"

Tony nodded.

"I can do that."

That famous DiNozzo smiled played across Tony's face, "You sure about that, not really the Gibbs style."

Gibbs smirked, "My style and taste seem to be changing lately."

"Trying something new are you?"

"Uh huh." Gibbs nodded.

"How's that working out for ya?"

"Driving me crazy." Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's neck.

"How so?" Tony asked, turning his neck exposing more of the tender flesh to the other man.

"Got me all off kilter." Gibbs placed another kiss on Tony's neck.

"And?"

"Can't sleep." again a kiss.

"HHHHMMMM" Tony moaned.

"Thinking thoughts, so many thoughts." Gibbs took a long taste of Tony's neck.

"Of?" Tony's free hand was knotted in the front of Gibbs shirt.

"What I'm going to do to him when he doesn't have his damn arm in a sling."

Tony laughed, "Really and what, I'm so helpless it would be taking advantage of me to do those things right now?"

"No, just want to enjoy the newness for a little longer," Gibbs arm had wrapped around Tony's waist pulling their bodies closer as he continued to feed from Tony's neck, "Enjoy the small explorations."

Tony moaned as he felt the slightest nip from Gibbs teeth.

"It's about the journey, not the destination." Gibbs took another small bite then spoke in Tony's ear, "And I plan to take endless journeys over every inch of you."

The words and the image it created made Tony tremble.

"I love this journey so far, how about you." Gibbs smile.

"Yeah," Tony's hand was still balled in Gibbs shirt.

Gibbs bit down slightly harder on Tony's neck and Tony arched up. Gibbs grinned, learning how and what Tony liked as he explored. Gibbs kisses became tender again, the nibbles had stopped and Tony soon realized Gibbs was bringing back the calmness; wanting to cool the tides that had been building within them both. When Gibbs finally pulled back Tony had calmed to a low roar.

"It's getting late let's get some sleep." Gibbs smiled.

Tony nodded, hating it but agreeing.

"Move over," Gibbs said as he helped push Tony over to the other side of the bed.

"What is this about?" Tony asked wondering why Gibbs suddenly wanted that side.

"If you think I'm letting you sleep in front of me when I feel like this and what you started last night you're nuts."

Tony grinned, "Spoil sport."

Gibbs lay down on his back as close as possible to Tony. He slid his arm under Tony's side and pulled him as gently as possible closer. Tony squirmed trying to find a comfortable position. He decided on his hand at his side and was simply held to Gibbs side by the man's strong arm. Tony felt trapped not able to touch Gibbs. He was lying on his good arm and the damn sling confined his other. Needing to feel some contact he draped his leg over Gibbs then sighed as he felt the contentment fill him and pull him into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs felt the weight against him, felt the slow steady rise and fall against the side of his chest. He smiled to himself as he slowly drifted from sleep to wake. It was a good feeling and he realized how much he had missed it. His mind tried to pull him back into sleep wanted him to just let the feeling weigh him down and fall back to sleep inside the bliss. But his conscious mind had already taken to strong of a hold. Opening his eyes he glanced at the bedside table.0446 stared back at him. Gibbs sighed, he needed to get up and get ready for work. He had to much to do and still so much that clouded his mind. He tried to be gentle as he removed himself from under Tony hoping to not wake the other man.

"Stay just a little longer." Tony said fighting to keep Gibbs laying down.

"Tony I have to get ready for work." Gibbs said placing a kiss on his cheek.

Tony opened one eye and looked at the clock, then closed it again.

"You have plenty of time, what it takes you like 10 minutes to get ready."

Gibbs chuckled not sure Tony met that as a complement that Gibbs looked so put together for only taking ten minutes or an insult that he cared to little about his appearance.

Gibbs was still pulling himself out of bed, "I need to get in early."

Tony sighed and too tired to fight let Gibbs get up.

As Gibbs finally stood and was walking to the bathroom Tony looked up and spoke.

"Don't suppose I could talk you into letting me go into work with you?"

"No." Gibbs said

Tony laid his head back down knowing not to argue.

"Buzz kill." Tony said as he fell back to sleep.

Gibbs just grinned and head to the shower.

As Gibbs walked into the bullpen he realized all the lights were on already. He glanced at his watch 0536. Little early for anyone to be in, but Ziva sat at her desk, and McGee's computer was already on.

"Little earlier." Gibbs said as he walked passed Ziva and to his own desk.

"I wanted to finish going over everything from Friday."

Gibbs nodded as he switched on his computer and waited for the screen to turn the familiar shade of blue.

"McGee?" Gibbs questioned.

"went to get the final phone record reports."

Again Gibbs nodded. The pride not visible on his face but he smiled to himself. His team was good And when a case involved one of their friends getting hurt they were even more dedicated. Gibbs knew if he had not been taking care of Tony or exploring this new relationship he would have been in this very spot all weekend. Gibbs knew that if he looked at the tapes of the coming and going this weekend at the office he would see Ziva and McGee here more than once. The events of Friday may have seemed open and shut but when it came to family you double and triple checked just to be sure.

"Hey Boss." McGee nodded when he walked into the Bullpen with a handful of papers.

"McGee, what ya got."

"Seems Brown, the Aid was getting his orders from one," McGee grabbed the remote and hit a few buttons and a picture appeared on the plasma, "Pham Chung a North Vietnam nationalist."

Gibbs and Ziva had both stood up and were now staring at the screen.

" Chung is known to be in the U.S. working for this man." McGee hit a button and another picture appeared.

"Nguyen Ton the head of a counter intelligence ring in North Vietnam."

Gibbs head went back, not good news.

The two others knew immediately why their boss made the movement.

"It's not going to be our case."

"No," Gibbs said as he pulled his head back up, "I gotta make a call." and he turned to walk down the hall.

"Boss," McGee said making Gibbs stop.

"What?" It came out angrier than he intended.

"INTERPOL got Pham Chung this morning."

Gibbs had made his way back over to McGee, "On his way here now."

Gibbs smiled finally some happy new, "He nodded, Good work McGee. You too Ziva."

and Gibbs disappeared down the hall.

"Do you think he's sick?" McGee asked Ziva both looking surprised by his complement."

"Maybe he is you know," Ziva raised her eyebrows, "with Ashley and that has put him in a good mood."

McGee nodded, could be.

After having given Vance all the information, Fornell was on his way over to take over the case. But Vance wanted NCIS to keep Chung so it was up to Gibbs to make that happen. Wouldn't be hard, Gibbs had chuckled to himself after he left. Fornell and him were friends, as much as they hid it from everyone else. The two would work it out and everyone would come out smelling like roses.

Fornell emerged into the bullpen just as Gibbs was descending down the stairs.

"Get back in the damn elevator, I don't have time to waste on formalities." Gibbs said making his way down and passed Fornell.

"You always have to be such an ass. I can't help it NCIS always wants to butt it's nose were it doesn't belong." Fornell shouted back.

Gibbs had hit the elevator button and the doors parted, " Just get in the damn elevator." he shouted at Fornell.

Both men were still arguing as the doors closed.

McGee and Ziva looking on worried.

Once the doors had closed, Gibbs hit the stop button.

"Have a nice weekend?" Gibbs asked Fornell.

"Better than yours. DiNozzo ok."

"Ya."

"Heard you had what everyone is calling ex-wife number 4 with you at the party. Saw the security feed. Little young for you Jethro."

Gibbs chuckled, "Ya, she probably would have been a good ex-wife."

Fornell had heard the would have. "Jethro, seriously. You never could keep a good thing."

"Well I'm working on that one."

Fornell gave him a look then chuckled, "Already another one on the hook?"

"Something like that." Gibbs smirked.

"So mind throwing some my way."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "You forget how that worked out for you last time."

"Ah yes, point taken." He paused, "So I suppose we should work this out again for our directors."

It was worked out simply NCIS kept Pham Chung FBI got the rest of the case and Nguyen Ton.

"Think that's been long enough." Fornell asked.

"Ya." The elevator started.

"Drink's sometime next week?" Fornell asked.

"Sure." Gibbs said just as the door's opened.

"If the FBI did their jobs NCIS wouldn't have to do it for them." Gibbs yelled at Fornell as the elevators door closed again as Fornell was yelling something back.

Gibb stormed over to his desk carrying on with the act of being angry.

"Everything alright Boss?" McGee asked.

"We keep Chung, rest goes to FBI."

"Sounds like a fair deal." Ziva added.

Gibbs glared in her direction.

She looked away. Giving anything up to the FBI was never good she thought to herself.

The doors to autopsy parted as Gibbs approached, new cup of coffee in hand.

Ducky looked up, "Ah Jethro thought I might see you today." He picked up a file from his desk and handed it to Jethro. "The report on Samual Brown our very dead Admiral's Aid."

"Thanks Ducky." Gibbs said as he glance around moment.

"I sent Mr. Palmer home already." Ducky said assuming that is what his friend was looking for, "You're free to talk."

"About?" Gibbs asked.

Ducky laughed, "I had thought maybe you wanted to talk about this new relationship between you and young Anthony."

"You always have to add _young_ in there Ducky." Gibbs half grinned.

"I mean nothing by it, just we've watched Anthony grow up."

Gibbs shook his head, "Not helping Duck."

"Oh Jethro really. Are you concerned about the age difference? You're both consenting adults for goodness sake."

"Age is just a number Duck."

"Something's bothering you. What is it?" Ducky asked starting to think maybe Jethro was having second thoughts about this relationship.

"Tony's goes to the surgeon tomorrow what do you think they're going to tell me?" Gibbs asked then took another sip of coffee.

Ducky looked a little puzzled, "From what I've seen and the medical reports. Everything is fine. The bullet didn't hit any bones or arteries. It looks to be healing nicely. I would think they would say maybe a couple more days off then light duty. Maybe just say he can return the next day as long as he takes it easy." Ducky paused, "He's going to be fine Jethro."

"And he'll be able to go back to his apartment, be ok to be alone."

A smile played across Ducky's face and then broke out into a full grin.

"Jethro are you asking me if there is any way youn-," Ducky caught himself, "Anthony needs to stay at your place for a few more days?"

Gibbs shrugged and took another sip of coffee.

Ducky shook his head, "You really are smitten?"

"Smitten?" Gibbs chuckled at Ducky's choice of words, "Don't think I've ever been smitten, Ducky."

"When _you_ change a shower head and try to find excuses to keep someone in your home, your smitten." Ducky said. "Are you afraid he won't agree to stay if he doesn't have a medical reason to do so?"

"No." Gibbs said.

"Jethro I have never know you to be so indirect before. What is this about?" Ducky was getting tired of spinning his wheels here.

"Duck I'm struggling here." Gibbs said with an honesty Ducky hadn't seen in a long time.

"Ah yes, love can be a struggle, anything worth having usually is, isn't it Jethro." Ducky paused and walked over to his friend.

"But I think I see the real problem here. Our dear Anthony has you seeing yourself very differently these days. Has you wondering about some choices you've made. He's gotten to you

for better or worse he's gotten under your skin." Ducky smiled, "Jethro, love is too hard to come by to worry because it is presented to you in a different package than you expected to receive. Do you love him?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Then you don't need any excuse to keep him around." Ducky patted Jethro's shoulder, "Now go home and unwrap your package."

Gibbs raised his eye brow, "Ducky!"

Ducky shook his head and laughed, "I didn't mean it literally Jethro. I met go enjoy what you have. Save the rest for when you are both ready and one of you is not suffering from a gunshot wound or some other injury."

"If I wait for that we may never get there Duck." Gibbs smirked as he turned to leave. He paused at the door. "Duck."

"Yes."

Gibbs nodded a thanks.

Ducky nodded and Jethro disappeared.

Gibbs made his way into the house and followed the sound of the TV into the spare room. Tony was watching some movie bowl of popcorn in his lap feeding it into his mouth with his good hand.

"Hey," Tony smiled up as Gibbs made his way inside and sat down next to Tony on the bed. Gibbs grabbed a handful of popcorn and tossed a few pieces into his mouth.

"How you feeling?" Gibbs asked and he kissed Tony on the cheek.

"Not too bad. Pain is pretty manageable," Tony said, "Abby stopped by brought some Chinese for lunch there's some left over in the fridge if you want."

"Little bit later."

"Work?"

"I'm sure Abby told you." Gibbs said popping a couple more pieces of popcorn in his mouth.

"Ya. You ok with FBI getting the final on the case."

Gibbs looked at him.

"Right, never ok with that." Tony said.

"Have the appointment with the surgeon in the morning. Who gets the honor of chauffeuring me around? Abby's, Ducky?"

"Me." Gibbs answered.

"Gibbs I know you have work to do, you don't have to-"

"I don't have to. I want to." Gibbs said cutting Tony off with a stare.

Tony didn't want to say it but he had to.

"You know I'm sure he'll say I'm fine. He'll say I can go back to my apartment. I'm not on the strong stuff anymore. I'll be fine at my place."

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah I'm sure you would be." he paused looking into Tony's eyes, "But that's not where I want you."

Tony grinned and raised an eyebrow, "And where is it you want me."

Gibbs chuckled.

"Here with me." Gibbs said.

"You sure about that?" Tony said surprised by Gibbs request.

"Wouldn't have said it if I wasn't." Gibbs clarified.

"And this taking things slow you wanted. Me staying here isn't exactly slow or typical." Tony question

"No, but then nothing about us has been slow or typical for me." Gibbs sighed and stood up pacing by the bed. "I'm not good at this emotional thing Tony."

"I know, but you have to talk to me about this. I can't stay here and work on us if I don't know what you're feeling."

Gibbs stopped pacing looking down at Tony. If he couldn't tell Tony how he was feeling he would lose him. He knew that and that made that familiar knot form in his stomach. That knot that makes you want to double over in pain. The knot that tells you if you don't do this and do it right everything you ever wanted is going to disappear. And you'll have no one to blame but yourself.

Gibbs sat down on the edge of the bed next to Tony. Their eyes locked as Gibbs spoke from the heart.

"I feel like I've suddenly became someone else over night, like there's all these new pieces to a puzzle that I thought was already complete. But turns out the puzzle wasn't finished it just had pieces shoved in there were they didn't belong. The new pieces fit and they complete the puzzle." Gibbs paused looking at Tony, wanting and hoping that he was explaining this so Tony could understand, "I love you Tony and as much as that scares me, it's the truth."

Tony was trying not to cry, he wasn't sure it was working. He leaned forward and grabbed Gibbs by the shirt pulling him into a kiss. It was chased at first until Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony's waist and pulled him closer and deeper into the kiss.

Tony was the one to finally pull away.

Gibbs smirked, "I take it that means you'll stay."

Tony laughed, "I'll think about it."

Gibbs gave him a glare but there was no follow through behind it.

"You know as sexy as you are all gruff and aloof. Emotional Gibbs is pretty sexy too."

It was Gibbs turn to laugh, "Don't get use to it."

"Right I know not in the chemical make-up."

"I'm working on it."Gibbs said then found Tony's lips again and pulled him closer.

The emotional exchange between them had made them comfortable and tender towards each other as they shared Tony's left over Chinese food curled up together on the couch. Gibbs sitting back against the couch, Tony's upper body leaning against Gibbs chest as they took turns stabbing their forks into the container and taking bites of the chicken dish. Tony was telling Gibbs about his visit with Abby, then Gibbs was telling him about the case. It had calmed the fire between them momentarily and Gibbs was thankful, even for the short reprieve. Even when they went to bed that night together, although the desire was ever present between them, they both knew tonight was about letting their emotions settle. And wrapped in each other's arms they both fell asleep content.

The next morning Tony was sitting on the doctors examining table, his t-shirt off, it and the sling laying on the chair next to the table. Gibbs was leaning against the counter on the other side of the room across from the bed. His hands were crossed and he was looking at Tony.

Tony was fidgeting, adjusting the belt on his pants. Then looking around until his gaze finally fell on Gibbs.

"Stop staring at me," he barked, "You didn't have to come in here with me." He continued rambling, "I mean seriously makes me feel like I'm five and your afraid I'm going to try and run off."

Gibbs stared at him as if to say remember.

"That happened once ok and that was a big needle." Tony explained.

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head.

"Do my eye's deceive me Gunny Seargant Leroy Jethro Gibbs as I live and breathe?" The doctor's voice bellowed as he entered the room.

Recognition hit Gibbs, "James. How are you." Gibbs smiled as the two shook hands.

"My nurse said something about Special Agent Gibbs being in with one of my patients but I didn't believe it until I saw you standing there." James grinned, "See your still cutting your own hair."

Gibbs shook his head, "See your still dying yours blond."

James laughed.

"Hello, Anthony DiNozzo the actual patient here." Tony said putting his hand up.

James looked at Tony then back to Gibbs, "He one of yours?" as if understanding why Gibbs would be here Tony being one of his agents

Gibbs nodded with a smirk, "Fraid so."

James looked back and forth between the two men again, "You give him as much shit as you gave all of us back in the day?"

"Probably more." Gibbs smiled.

"He deal with it?"

"Like a pro."

Tony smiled at the odd complement.

"Well better check him out make sure he's ready for the abuse again." James finally turned to Tony.

"Mr. Dinozzo I-"

"Tony please, god Mr. DiNozzo sounds like my father is here."

"How's the arm feeling?"

"Sore but nothing I haven't dealt with before." Tony said.

"Lay back please." James looked at the wounds, "It's healing nicely."

Then he made several different motions with Tony's arm looking for any sign of pain from Tony. A few times Tony winced.

"Motion looks good. Go ahead and sit up."

Tony forced himself up with his good hand. The doctor moved his arm again in a few different motions. "Good." James patted Tony's back. "As much as I hate to say it I think Jethro can start abusing you again. You don't need the sling all the time but you may want it for some added support now and then."

"That's good news." Gibbs grinned at Tony and winked.

Tony tried not to let the flush cover him at just what Gibbs was thinking behind that wink.

"I still don't want you doing any heavy lifting with that arm. No driving for another week and Jethro," James turned to Gibbs who cocked his head in James direction.

"Try not to smack him in that shoulder."

"Don't worry that's not where I smack him." Gibbs smirked.

Tony gave Gibbs a glare.

"Head slap." James looked at Tony with an understanding expression.

"Ya." Tony nodded.

"Really Jethro, at least we had helmets on to cushion the blow."

"He's gotta hard head, just like hitting a helmet." Gibbs smirked.

Tony made the ha, ha face.

"I'll leave the when he goes back to field work to you Jethro. You know the drill."

"Um, doc, no seriously, give him a date, a week two weeks," Tony had that scared expression, "He'll leave me on desk duty for a month if I don't -"

"DiNozzo." The boss stare was back.

"Right Boss."

James laughed, "Ah don't miss those days, when just your stare and saying the name could make you wanna piss your pants."

Gibbs chuckled.

"Is he at least a good Agent when he isn't getting shot?" James asked.

"One of the best." Gibbs said glancing over at Tony.

James nodded, "Good, although I would expect that if he works with you."

James shook Gibbs hand again. "Good to see you Gunny. And try to be gentle with the poor boy for a few more days."

Gibbs grinned, "No promises."

James laughed, "Ya I figured that."

"I know you don't believe in coincidences but seriously. What are the odds you would know my doctor." Tony said as Gibbs opened the door and Tony followed him in.

Gibbs was silent as he threw his keys on the table inside the door.

"I mean, I think-" Tony's thought was cut short when he was suddenly pushed back against the wall beside the door. Gibbs hands on Tony's hips. Tony's green eyes met the stare of steel blue.

Gibbs pupils were dilated and the hunger burned into Tony. Tony felt one of Gibbs hand slide slowly, almost painful slow around his waist and pull him slightly closer. Their bodies touching just enough to make Tony moan. Then there was another tug and Tony felt their groins forced together. Another moan and Tony's head rolled lazily back. As if it were an invitation Gibbs lips found Tony's neck devouring it fueled with the pent up sexual energy that had been building between them. Tony's hand found its way into Gibbs hair the other wrapping around Gibbs back as if trying to meld their bodies together.

As Gibbs mouth licked and nibbled its way across Tony's neck and throat his lips finally came to Tony's ear and spoke.

"I love the sounds you make." Gibbs voice was a growl, "What other sounds will you make for me." Gibbs asked as he bite at Tony's earlobe.

Gibbs thrust himself against Tony, forcing them both against the wall.

"_God yes_!" As the words drips from Tony's lips Gibbs drank them in. He feed from Tony's lips tasting each one then letting his tongue explore Tony's mouth. As he savored the taste of Tony's lips and mouth Gibbs hands pushed the t-shirt up and touched Tony's chest. His fingers and hands tracing patters on Tony's chest, then around to his back. Gibbs felt and heard the sharp intake of breathe. It caused Tony to break their kiss and place his forehead again Gibbs.

"Your touch, like fire." it was broken sentences that was all Tony's mind could conjure. It was fire, Tony could feel every touch burning itself onto his skin creating invisible scars. Gibbs stopped only long enough to pull Tony's shirt up and over his head, doing it with a gentleness that protected the still healing arm. Once the offending piece of fabric was gone Gibbs hands were back exploring Tony's chest, his back, his arms. As Gibbs almost clawed at Tony's back, Tony thrust against Gibbs pressing their hard cocks together even more. It was Gibbs turn to moan as his hand dug into the soft skin of Tony's back clinching to him as the sensation rushed through him. Gibbs thrust back against Tony as the ache to be closer fueled him.

Then Gibbs felt himself being turned and he was suddenly slammed against the wall. Tony's green eyes now almost black as they stared at Gibbs. It was Tony's turn to be in control and no was not an option. The grey sweater Gibbs was wearing was pulled up and off him in one single movement. Tony's need to touch the other man's bare skin uncontrollable. Tony's hands started at Gibbs stomach, flat smooth, caressing up over his stomach to his chest, over his neck and arms. As Tony's hands made their way over Gibbs arms, Tony's lips dipped to Gibbs throat biting and licking at the tender flesh. Unable and unwilling to not be touching Tony, Gibbs hands grabbed Tony's hips and again forced there need together. Gibbs moaned and pulled Tony closer needing more, so much more of the man against him. Tony's lips traveled back up Gibbs throat and found his lips. The passion consuming them both as Tony tasted the bitter coffee and sweetness that was Gibbs mouth. It was a taste that Tony knew was unmistakably Gibbs and a taste he never wanted to be without. Tony pulled back, again kissing down Gibbs throat, then his chest, and stomach until Tony's kisses placed him on his knees in front of Gibbs. Tony stared up at Gibbs as his hands were on Gibbs belt, feeling the straining cock underneath as he forced the belt free.

Gibbs was staring back down at Tony watching the actions as if hypnotized by them. Even when Tony pulled down on Gibbs pants and boxers it was as if he was to mesmerized by the man before him to comprehend what was happening. Tony ran his hands up and over Gibbs hips his finger almost grazing the rock hard cock before him but never really touching it. Gibbs body trembled and he let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a growl. Then Tony's lips wrapped around Gibbs cock and took him in.

"_God Tony,"_ It was an animal cry and Gibbs hips thrust up involuntarily as the warmth of Tony's mouth around his cock made the world go black. Gibbs head went back against the wall, his eyes closed. Tony heard Gibbs say his name and it fueled the desire within him. Tony found a steady rhythm as he made love to Gibbs with his mouth. And soon Tony was lost in the wonderful taste and smell of his lover. It was amazing to Tony how the scent of Gibbs could arouse him. Gibbs was the scent of musk and wood, animalism and strength, it was intoxicating

Gibbs was scratching at the wall, trying to find something, anything for support, for stability within the storm raging through him. Tony's mouth was pushing him closer and closer towards the edge. And he wanted that, wanted to be pushed to the edge, wanted to let Tony take him there. But there was more, he wanted more, needed more, wanted Tony's body against him, under him. Somehow he forced himself back, made his hips stop thrusting, forced himself to look down at Tony. The sight of Tony on his knees sucking his cock almost made Gibbs lose control again and he pushed his hips hard against the wall to stop the action. Gibbs hands went to Tony's shoulders, slightly pushing him back. Tony stopped and Gibbs physically felt the pain at the lost of sensation as Tony's lips left his cock. Tony rose as if magically summonsed standing before Gibbs.

Gibbs pushed his pants and boxers the rest of the way off then took Tony's hand leading them upstairs. It surprised Tony for a moment that they wouldn't just go to the spare room, but he allowed himself to be led. Gibbs opened the door and stopped them beside the bed. Then his hands were on Tony's belt, removing the belt, his pants and boxers. When Tony was finally naked before him he motioned for Tony to lay down. Tony laid down on his stomach without so much as a second thought. There was only one thing Tony wanted right now and he wanted Gibbs to know that.

"_Please_." Tony was pleasing as he turned his head to look at Gibbs still standing naked beside the bed.

The way Tony spoke the word caused Gibbs body to shiver and he needed no more than that to climb on the bed and place his body over Tony's. Their bodies arched and thrust trying desperately to gain as much physical contact as possible. Gibbs hands caressed Tony's hips the sides of his chest, his arms. Tony's hand reached back and pulled Gibbs head down. Gibbs understanding Tony's needs let his lips kiss soft trails across Tony's neck, his shoulders, his upper back. With each kiss Tony arched himself up against Gibbs feeling Gibbs hard cock against his ass. The feeling caused Tony to increase his thrusts, begging for more. Gibbs kisses became more intense almost bites as he felt Tony's thrust beneath him.

Gibbs let his right hand slide in between them and let a finger trace up and down between Tony's ass cheeks.

"Please," Again Tony begged, "fuck me." and Tony thrust up hard again, telling Gibbs he was already ready.

Gibbs already consumed by his need for Tony positioned himself and thrust halfway into Tony, Gibbs body still covering Tony's. Tony's body shook violently and he moaned. Then Gibbs finished the thrust burying himself inside. Both men cried out . Tony tried to calm himself tried to find anything that would slow the wave of satisfaction that washed through him. Tony would not come from one thrust he told himself. Then Gibbs pulled half way out again pausing a moment and thrusting forward. Another violent spasm crashed through Tony's body and it made him tighten around Gibbs.

"_Christ, Tony_." Gibbs growled as the sensation of being inside Tony and the sudden increased tightness around his cock almost made him come. Gibbs stilled completely forcing himself to hold on to not lose control. To help calm himself Gibbs ran his hand slowly up the middle of Tony's back, his palm flat, feeling the soft curve of Tony's spine. Tony arched slightly against the touch his own body searching for the calm within that caress.

Gibbs lips grazed Tony's ear, "Okay?"

All Tony could do was nod. Gibbs placed a few small kisses on Tony's neck then pulled his lips away. Gibbs knew Tony was as close as he was, knew if he spoke any more into Tony's ear it would push Tony closer to the edge instead of helping him hold on to the stillness. Gibbs let his hands caress Tony's hips enjoying the simple pleasure of his hands on the younger man. The actions had helped Tony find his stability and now he wanted more. He arched his hips into Gibbs again. Understanding the message of the movement Gibbs arm wrapped around Tony's waist pulling his lower body up and forcing Tony to his knees. As Tony's body was drawn upwards, Gibbs was bringing himself to his knee's behind him. It was as graceful as if they had made love like this a thousand times. Gibbs hands were back on Tony's hips and after a brief moment of some silent prayer that he would be able to make this last Gibbs was thrusting into Tony. The movement was at first slow and controlled, allowing both men to delight in the pleasure. But Gibbs could feel the animal inside him ripping and tearing at his soul to be set free. And as much as Gibbs tried to keep the animal in his cage it was a fruitless attempted. Having tasted the meal that was Tony's body, the animal wanted more.

Gibbs growled as his thrust turned to raw need and desire and he devoured the feast before him. There was no more conscious thought after that only the hunger, only Tony and the way their bodies melted together with each thrust. Tony accepted it, wanted it, needed it, pleaded for it.

"Don't. stop, god. don't. ever. stop." Tony spoke the words with each thrust of Gibbs hips.

Somewhere within his now feral mind Gibbs heard the plea, like some prayer offered to him. Gibbs wanted to answer it, wanted to say he would never stop, that he couldn't stop, that nothing, no one would ever make him stop. Gibbs pushed hard against Tony, driving the man flat to his stomach again. Still hard inside Tony, Gibbs rolled then onto their sides. Gibbs needed more contact, needed their bodies pressed together. As the settled on the side Gibbs was thrusting again, his arm wrapped around Tony's waist forcing them as close together as possible. Tony did everything in his power to give Gibbs that, thrusting back to meet Gibbs with each movement. Tony's hand was on Gibbs hips pulling and clawing at the flesh. But for Gibbs it was still not enough the wild animal within him needed to mark its territory in some way. Gibbs bit down hard on the soft tender flesh between Tony's neck and shoulder.

"_Please, Gibbs_" The cry rang through Tony as he felt the pleasure and pain of it pushing him closer and closer to the breaking point.

The words again seeped into Gibbs mind causing him to thrust harder, he was so close, so close, but couldn't stop didn't want to let himself give me. He just wanted to keep making love to Tony, fucking him until there was nothing left but a breathless shell.

"I can't hold -" Tony was trying to speak through the haze, trying to find some way to tell his lover that his world was about to fall apart, that he was about to slip into the abyss of release, but no other words would form. Instead he simple cried out.

"_Jethrooooooooo_" The name crashed through the room like thunder as Tony's body shuddered and convulsed, then tensed with his release. The tension caused Tony to again grip Gibbs cock tighter within him.

The sensation made Gibbs growl and thrust harder and deeper, until after a few more thrust he buried himself deep inside holding himself there as his own release spilled into Tony.

"_God, Tony_." Gibbs hold around Tony's waist tightened. Gibbs body shook and trembled causing one final thrust forward crushing them together. Gibbs could only cling to Tony as every muscle in his body continued to contract and tense. It was as if Gibbs body could no longer function unable to respond to any involuntary or voluntary commands. Gibbs mind was unable to accept that the body it was suppose to rule was completely spent and could no longer accept commands. The mind cried out for more, but Gibbs body could no longer hear it.

Tony wanted to speak wanted to again cry out to his lover but his voice was lost. The only thing Tony could do was collapse inside his lover's embrace. The feel of Gibbs breath against his neck again made him shiver. Gibbs placed a brief tender kiss on the already purplish mark forming on Tony's skin where Gibbs had marked him. Gibbs somehowmanaged to disengage himself from Tony and then there was nothingness as they both drifted into sleep.

"Do you think Gibbs and Tony are still at the doctor's office?" Ziva asked as another hour ticked by.

McGee looked at his watch again then answered, "Only if something is wrong."

"Maybe maybe four days with Tony finally pushed Gibbs to his breaking point."

McGee looked at her puzzled, "What does that mean?"

"Maybe Gibbs finally killed Tony." Ziva said.

McGee just shook his head.

Gibbs felt Tony stir slightly against him, Gibbs hugged him closer dropping a kiss on his cheek and Tony settled back down against him. Gibbs smiled. He had been up for about ten minutes just enjoying the feel of the man asleep against him. It was as if Tony was always met to be there. Gibbs hadn't planned for this to happen, it wasn't premeditated. Something had just clicked in Gibbs and he could no long control the desire. Then Tony's own need had just escalated everything to beyond controllable. Gibbs hadn't expected it to be so intense, so completely overwhelming but it was and Gibbs was still absorbing it all. Although his whole body ached from the intensity of their love making, it was still painfully alive with the craving for more. How could you want and need someone so much? Gibbs didn't know the answer as he pulled Tony's body tighter against him. Involuntarily he placed small kisses on Tony's back and neck, he just needed to taste him again. Needed to fill himself with everything that was Tony.

Tony moaned slightly, a playful sound as Gibbs embrace and kisses brought him out of his sleep.

"Are you thinking nasty thoughts again already?" Tony said with a smile.

"Always with you."

Tony chuckled and turned around in Gibbs arms, bringing them face to face.

"I love you." It was the only thing that seemed to convey what needed to be expressed after the raw passion they had experienced. And yet it still didn't seem like enough.

Gibbs kissed Tony softly then smiled. "I love you."

Tony stared intensely into Gibbs blue eyes. "You realize now all I am going to be able to think about is you bending me over your desk and fucking me."

"Tony!" Gibbs shot him a glare.

"Hey don't give me that glare mister. You are not the boss here," Tony said with an evil grin. "I can think whatever I want."

Gibbs still glared.

"Seriously it's not going to work. I can think about you fucking me anywhere," Tony thought for a moment, "Maybe in the interrogation room, or oh maybe in MTAC, in the back in the dark." Gibbs had pushed himself farther away from Tony.

"Wait!" Tony grabbed Gibbs stopping his movement, "I know Vances office right on that big table." Tony raised his eyebrows a couple times at Gibbs.

Gibbs actually smirked.

"Ah! See you like that one!" Tony grinned.

"Tony are you some kind of exhibitionist or something?" Gibbs question a mock look of concern on his face.

"No. I don't mean doing it while Vance is in the building, not like I want him walking in or anything. Oh that is so not a good vision." Tony made a face. Then he paused, "I'm surprised you even know what an exhibitionist is."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "We are surrounded by camera 24/7 at work do you really think I don't know what an exhibitionist is."

"Right camera's kind puts the kabash on my thoughts." Tony said as if he had forgotten their existence.

The younger man was seriously going to be the death of him. Gibbs tried to get up.

"Hey," Tony grabbed him pulling him back, "Where do you think you're going."

"To work, I wasn't planning to take the whole day off. I told Vance I would be back after your appointment was over."

Tony glanced at the clock, "And you think Vance is going to believe my appointment took four hours?"

"No, but I think he expects that I'll be back at some point."

Seeing the sad look on Tony's face Gibbs let himself settle back on the bed. He found Tony's lips and kissed him deeply.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

Tony nodded. Gibbs kissed him again and then spoke in his ear, "Believe me I would love nothing more than to stay here in bed with you and replay last night."

A shiver ran up Tony's spine and his body trembled.

Gibbs pulled back and looked at Tony.

"You're evil, god." Tony said as he devoured Gibbs lips.

It was so easy to let Tony pull him close, so easy to get lost again in the sensation the passion building in side him. Gibbs arm wrapped around Tony pulling him closer letting it wash over him again. The animal again raged against its cage begging to be released. But then his rational mind shook him, slapped him, reminded him of where this was all leading.

"Tony I have to go."

Tony sighed, "I know."

Gibbs released Tony placed a kiss on his cheek then disappeared into the bathroom.

Gibbs strolled into the bullpen at one-thirty, coffee in hand and silently sat down at his desk.

"How's Tony Boss."

McGee's question caught him off guard and he chided himself. His thoughts had been of having to leave Tony when he wanted nothing more than to stay there. He had forgotten his friends knew about the doctor's appointment and would want to know how it went.

"He's fine," Gibbs looked up and exchanged glance with McGee and Ziva as he continued, "He'll be back in a couple days, on desk duty."

The two nodded seeing their boss was somewhat aggravated. Both of them assuming he was upset at having to take Tony to the doctor's or that Tony had simply pissed him off.

Vance suddenly walked up to Gibbs desk, "Agent Gibbs nice of you to join us."

Gibbs looked up with a smirk, "Problem Leon." Gibbs was shuffling through a pile of papers looking for a specific report. When the director didn't speak Gibbs looked up again, "You knew where I was."

"And do you intend to tell me know Agent DiNozzo is?"

Gibbs sighed and stood up meeting Leon's stare, "He's fine, be back in a couple days on desk duty."

"For how long?" Vance asked.

"Until_ I _think he's fit to go back in the field. Any other questions?" Gibbs was glaring now.

Leon stared at him a moment then nodded, "I want that final report about Fridays incident and Pham Chung on my desk by the end of the day."

Gibbs nodded and the director walked away.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, but waited until Leon had disappeared upstairs and into his office before speaking to his agents.

"So?" He asked.

"Um, I have the reports almost finished just waiting for Abby's final forensics report on the Aid's body." Ziva answered first.

"Chung is awaiting transport to Quantico. Should be here in about an hour." McGee said with a nod.

"Good I'll be down in the lab." And with that he grabbed his coffee and made his way to the elevator.

As soon as Gibbs stepped foot in the lab Abby was hugging him.

"Gibbs how's Tony? When is he coming back to work soon? Is his arm ok? Does he need an Abby hug? Is he still at your place? Does he get to go home? Can I go see him?" She finally took a breath and Gibbs tried to remember and answer the questions in order.

"Fine, two days, ok, yes, yes, no, yes."

Abby smiled and nodded, "Good." then as if an afterthought she asked. "If he's fine why doesn't he get to go home?" Her hands were on her hips as she stared at Gibbs.

"I just want to make sure he's ok before he is alone." It was half the truth.

"Oh Gibbs" She hugged him again, almost spilling his coffee this time, "That is so sweet that you are worried about Tony." Then she stepped back, "But rather un-Gibbs of you." She had a suspicious look in her eye.

Gibbs knew they would not be able to hide this relationship from Abby for too long. She and Gibbs were close and she would put two and two together, plus he didn't like not telling her everything.

"Ab's report?" He said steering her back to work.

For a moment she looked as if she was going to push it but his soft stare told her to let it go.

"Printing out now Bossman." She grinned as she grabbed it from her printer handing it directly to Gibbs.

"Thanks Ab's." and he kissed her cheek as he turned to leave. "And Ab's." He pointed to the counter just inside her door. On it sat a Caf-Pow.

"How did he?" She smirked, "Ninja skills."

As Gibbs emerged from the elevator he was taken aback by the sight before him. Tony was leaning back in his desk chair talking to Ziva and McGee who were standing around him.

"Ya, sure boss man will let me get back in the field next week. He needs me out there," Tony was saying as Gibbs came up to the desk keeping himself out of Tony's line of vision.

Ziva and McGee had seen their boss approach making no sign to Tony.

"Maybe even by the end of the week."

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee.

Tony felt the head slap.

"You'll be lucky if you're in the field in a month DiNozzo."

Tony put his feet down sitting up in the chair, "Just telling Ziva and McGee about-"

Gibbs cut him off. "DiNozzo you are not suppose to be in this office for another two days, do you understand me."

"But Boss I was just visiting, bored I mean I-"

Gibbs was already walking towards the elevator, "DiNozzo, conference room. Now."

"Right Boss." Tony reached the elevator just as the doors parted and Gibbs walked in. Tony followed.

Tony stood in the middle of the elevator Gibbs turned sideways staring at him. Gibbs hit the stop button as soon as the elevator doors closer.

Tony went to speak, "Come on I was just-"

"DiNozzo, did you drive here?"

"No," Tony glanced at Gibbs out of the corner of his eye. "Ducky called asked how I was doing. I told him I was bored he offered to come over and pick me up, bring me here for a visit."

"So you're blaming Ducky for disobey the doctor's orders and _my_ order's?" Gibbs punctuated my orders stressing whose orders were more important.

"No Boss." Tony said realizing there was no way to win this argument.

"Then you'll visit Abby for a few minutes and then McGee will take you home understood."

"Right Boss." Tony nodded.

Then Gibbs walked around and stood in front of Tony. Tony's eyes danced around Gibbs face trying to figure out if the man was going to head slap him again or kiss him. He braced himself for either.

Instead Gibbs pulled Tony's turtle neck aside and looked at the bite size purple mark between Tony's neck and shoulder.

Even at the slight contact Tony shivered.

Gibbs smirked enjoying the power even his slight touch had on the man.

"It's fine really." Tony smiled, surprised that Gibbs was concerned about the bite mark.

"I know." Gibbs said letting the collar of the turtle neck snap back against Tony's neck and taking another sip of his coffee

Tony shook his head, "Just marking your territory, right?"

"Didn't think I needed to mark you to stake that claim." Another sip of coffee.

Tony just looked at him.

"But if that's what I need to do I will." Gibbs said leaning into Tony's ear, "over and over again."

Tony's hand reached up and balled itself into Gibbs shirt just below the neck as the sensation of his lovers words washed over him. God that's man's voice was so sexy and in his ear, in that tone, with that connotation.

"Your an evil, teasing, bastard." Tony said with none of the venom he intended.

Gibbs reached over and hit the start button on the elevator and it began its decent. As it reached its stop at the floor to Abby's lab. Gibbs had already pulled himself from Tony's grasp and was standing beside him.

Tony went to walk out then stopped and walked up toe to toe with Gibbs.

"Just remember. Pay backs a bitch." And Tony turned and walked into Abby's lab.

As the doors to the elevator closed Gibbs was smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

Feedback always welcome

Thanks Cookie62 for beta reading!

"TONY!" Abby screamed throwing herself on the man. "What are you doing here? Gibbs said you weren't going to be back for two days. Are you ok? Did you come for an Abby hug? Does Gibbs know you are here? Why are you so flushed?" Again she took a breath and stepped back

Tony had learned from Gibbs to remember the questions and simply answer back with quick answers.

"Visiting, fine, yes, yes, tired." Not a lie he was tired.

Abby accepted the answers hugging him again then stepping back her hands on his shoulders. Then she pulled back his turtle neck searching and then saw the large bite mark.

"Wow, Tony that one definitely marked her man. Nice."

"Abby!" He pulled out of her grasp, "What are you doing."

"Oh come on Tony. There is only one reason you wear turtle necks and that's to hide the hickies from your date the night before."

"I do not!" Tony said defending himself.

Then she cocked her head an odd expression on her face as the pieces started to try to form into the picture.

"You been at Bossman's, Tony did you do something hinky with some woman at Bossman's place. Seriously that is so not cool." She said pulling her head back up.

"Abby." Tony needed out of this conversation.

"I mean it Tony! That is not cool. Bossman takes you in lets you stay there. Hell he said he even wanted you to stay...a...couple...more...days." Then the cylinders fired, "TONY YOU AND BOSSMAN!"

"ABBY!" he said putting his hand over her mouth.

She was still talking into his hand. It was only when Tony felt no movement from her lips that he pulled his hand away.

"Wow I mean like WOW!" She was talking frantically both with her mouth and hands. She started pacing a small path in front of Tony. "I mean, that's like cosmic collision, sweet meets sour, oxygen meets hydrogen, chocolate meets peanut butter, lithium meets fluorine, peanut butter meets jelly."

"Abby." Tony grabbed her by the arms, "I get it."

"No I mean this is like way bigger than all of that. It's like-" she went silent.

Tony got nervous. He had never heard her silent for this long.

"Abby you ok?"

"I, I have no words for this, I-" She looked at Tony then just threw her arms around him.

"I am so happy for you two!"

The words finally hit Tony and he laughed and hugged her back. Looking almost Gibbs like as he stroked her hair.

Then she suddenly stepped back, hands on her hips.

"How long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Gibbs tell me? Is this why you are still staying at his house? Does anyone else know? Am I the first? Are you happy? Is he happy? Again a breath.

Tony thought for a moment.

"Couple days, couldn't, don't know, yes, no, yes, yes, I think so."

"Wow." Abby nodded with an evil grin, "This is like beyond hot."

Tony shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Abby you have to be quiet about this at least until we decided to tell everyone."

Abby nodded, "Totally, my lips are sealed." She made the sign as if zipping her lip and throwing away the key.

"One thing."

"What Abs?" Tony asked.

She punched him in the good arm.

"Ouch what was that for?"

"To remind you if you hurt him I'll hurt you worse."

"Hey!" Tony looked at her sad.

"And don't worry I have one of those for Gibbs too. He hurts you, same deal."

Tony smiled.

################################

"Ducky?" Gibbs called out walking into autopsy.

"Jethro thought you might pay me a visit after you saw young- Anthony." Ducky smiled.

"He's suppose to be home resting Duck." It wasn't said as scolding just as a statement

"Jethro really, the man is an adult and easily bored. It is not going to hurt him to visit for awhile."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"And don't roll your eyes at me."

Gibbs chuckled. "Won't happen again."

"I should think not." Ducky looked at Gibbs in a serious tone, "I couldn't help but notice when I picked up Anthony from your house that he came down from upstairs."

Gibbs nodded, "Is this your way of asking me something Duck."

"Well from Tony's good mood on the way here and your obvious coyness now. I don't think I need to ask."

"Two days ago I was smitten, now I'm coy." Gibbs grinned.

"Yes, well that grin is one of the cat who ate the canary, and rather enjoyed himself doing it at that."

Gibbs laughed. Ducky followed.

"It has been to long since I have seen you like this Jethro." Ducky smiled.

"Yeah, I know Ducky."

"Although I'm sure you still gave Tony hell for coming in."

"I did." Gibbs nodded.

"Yes well. Glad to see you didn't let this relationship at home effect the way you treat him at work."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "I didn't say that." Thinking about how the scene between him and Tony had ended in the elevator.

Ducky raised an eyebrow back then smiled, "Oh my, Jethro I don't think I have ever seen you like this before."

###############################

As Gibbs made his way into Abby's lab the conversation she and Tony had been having suddenly stopped. They both sat there and looked at Gibbs a moment

"Hey Boss," Tony smiled at Gibbs

"Bossman." Abby said with a smile.

Then Gibbs was glaring at Tony.

He walked over and smacked Tony on the back of the head.

"What was that for!" Tony said touching the back of his head, "That really stung."

"Good."

"What did I do?"

"You told her?" Gibbs said still glaring but it had lost some of its harshness.

Abby laughed, "Ha, you owe me twenty bucks." She said holding out a hand.

"Seriously. I didn't tell her she knew."

Gibbs just stared, "And how did she get you to admit it?"

"Um, well it was-"

"Turtle neck." Abby answered.

Gibbs nodded needing no further explanation.

"Hiding love bites is not the only reason I wear turtle necks."

Again Tony felt the head slap.

"Really? What the hell was that for."

"FOR LYING!" Gibbs barked.

Tony was standing now, his finger pointed at Gibbs.

"I swear if you head slap me one more time today."

"What?" Gibbs said standing toe to toe. The boss mask firmly in place on his face.

Tony was suddenly no longer pointing and his voice had dropped back to a normal tone.

"Just, right, sorry Boss."

Gibbs smirked.

"That is so cute. You really are like a Saint Bernard Tony. All loyal and faithful at work. Bet you're not like that at home." Abby had one black eyebrow raised.

Gibbs turned to her, the Boss face still present. "Get this out of your system because it ends now. Understood."

She nodded, looking down like a hurt child just scolded by their father. But then everyone knew that's what Gibbs was to her and he thought of her as a daughter.

Wanting to deal with Abby later Gibbs turned back to Tony.

"Ducky is going to take you home in twenty minutes. So do what you need to do and meet him in autopsy."

"Right boss." Tony said walking over to Abby and giving her a hug.

"Don't worry Abs I'll put daddy in his place when he gets home tonight." Tony said it loud enough for Gibbs to hear.

Abby grinned and laughed.

"DINOZZO!"

Tony pecked her on the cheek and turned to leave, just as he was about out the door he paused.

"I mean that." He said looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs glared and Tony disappeared. Gibbs hands went to his hips and his head dropped back. Was he really prepared for what he had gotten himself into?

Then remembering where he was he picked his head up and looked at Abby who was smiling.

"I swear that is like the cutest thing ever how exasperated you get over him."

Abby ran over to him and hugged him.

"I'm so happy for the two of you." she said then added, "I want both of you happy. It makes me happy."

Gibbs sighed then hugged Abby back, "Yeah I know Abs" He kissed the top of her head.

She finally stepped back and smiled.

Then she hit him in the arm.

He looked at her.

"I did the same thing to Tony. If you hurt him or vice versa I'll kill you, whichever one deserves the killing. You know which ever one of you hurts the other." She was confusing herself.

Gibbs chuckled, "I get it Abs."

###################################

Gibbs was at his desk trying to make up the work he had missed this morning, pouring over files and reports. He finally signed off on everything involving Friday night and got up to take it to the director. He made it to the bottom of the steps when he saw Abby emerging from the elevator carrying a Caf-Pow and a coffee. He sighed with his hands on his hip. This was not going to be good.

She smiled and walked up to Gibbs holding out the coffee.

"Abs" he said taking the coffee. Nothing came.

"Want something Abs?" He asked.

She shook her head. Then she hugged him speaking in his ear softly, "Can I come visit Tony tonight."

He pushed her back.

"Call him and ask." He said almost yelling.

"I just thought." Abby turned towards the bullpen

Ziva and McGee who had been watching the exchange turned back to their work when Abby looked at them.

"Abby, call DiNozzo if he wants you to come over then come over."

She nodded, "Right. I should just call him. Thanks for the advice." and with that she turned and walked back to the elevator.

Gibbs ran his hand over his forehead. _She will never last_ he thought to himself.

#########################################

Gibbs slapped the file down on Leon's desk and turned to walk out.

"Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs stopped his hand on the door and looked back.

"You're team did a good job Friday."

Gibbs let out a breath as if bored.

"Admiral Coty is awarding DiNozzo a **Meritorious award for saving his life and taking a bullet."**

**"Then why aren't you talking to DiNozzo." Gibbs questioned.**

**"I will. But the Admiral also wants to present a commendation to the rest of the team as well."**

**"Again, talk to them."**

**"You too Gibbs."**

**"No."**

**"I wasn't asking you."**

**Gibbs reigned in his thoughts, "And I'm telling you. No."**

**"DiNozzo will be the only one receiving the formal award. Diva and McGee's will just be a statement as will yours. I just expect you to be there to support your team."**

**"That's not a problem. When and where?"**

**"Next Friday night, Admiral Coty's home. There will be upper brass there but overall informal. This is not a Naval ceremony, you understand that."**

**"Yeah Leon, I do. Especially since none of my agents are Navy officers." Gibbs said in a sarcastic tone.**

**Leon shook his head, "You realize this is quite an honor for your team."**

**Gibbs stepped in the room standing in front of Leon's desk.**

**"My team always does their job, which happened to include saving some dumbass Admiral's ass because he was stupid enough to hire a counter intelligence officer as his Aide. Not to mention not allowing a full security detail at a party after receiving death threats. They should get a metal for not shooting the damn Admiral."**

**Leon nodded, "Think of this metal however you need to too get through the night. And try to be happy for your team."**

**Leon was pushing him today, must be a slow day for him Gibbs thought.**

**"My team deserves every honor they get, and I don't begrudge them that. But they also know that some metal doesn't make them a good officer or make them any more important than anyone else who doesn't have one." Gibbs turned to leave and glanced at the large table in the middle of the room and smirked. Maybe Tony was right about that table.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for all the positive feedback. Glad everyone is enjoying it. And again feedback is always welcome.

Thanks again to Cookie62 for beta reading. You're awesome. I so appreciate your help.

**CHAPTER 5**

Gibbs walked in hearing the familiar sound of the TV coming from the spare room. Gibbs' keys hit the small table just inside the door and the sound from the TV ended. He looked up to see Tony standing a few feet away dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

Gibbs smiled his heart suddenly beating faster.

"I brought some dinner." Gibbs said holding up the bags.

"Good. I'm starved." Tony said as he made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a couple forks.

Gibbs was already pulling the containers from the bag and placing them on the coffee table.

Tony made his way over and standing beside Gibbs, put the forks on the table. Without thought Tony held Gibbs gaze longer than he should have and Gibbs smiled knowing what Tony was thinking. Placing a hand on Tony's cheek, Gibbs kissed him. As it always was with Tony, Gibbs could not just kiss him and Gibbs let his arm wrap around Tony's waist and pulled him close. There seemed to be this constant need within Gibbs to want and need more contact between the two of them. The now familiar desire rose in Gibbs' stomach spreading throughout his body. Gibbs was still surprised at how much he craved Tony. The craving was so intense it made it impossible for Gibbs to concentrate on anything other than wanting to touch the man. It was as if some magnetic force was constantly pulling Gibbs to the man and he was unable and unwilling to resist.

Tony was the type of person that needed that tactile reassurance, not out of insecurity, but because he wanted it, needed it; it was his way to reconnect. And although Gibbs wanted nothing more than to give that to Tony, it was increasingly harder to simply give Tony a kiss when he walked in the door and let it go at that. The constant craving always wanted more. Gibbs smiled wondering if it would always be this intense, this all consuming.

"What are you thinking?" Tony asked as their kiss had ended and Gibbs was merely staring at Tony.

Gibbs paused a moment wanting to say this right, wanting to be completely honest.

"Thinking about how I can't touch you enough and that if I don't let you go soon we are never going to get to eat dinner."

Tony smiled and laughed. That nervous little laugh that told Gibbs the man was moved by his words.

"Then you better let me go." Tony said his eyes already aflame with desire, "I happen to know you didn't eat lunch and you need your strength."

"Do I?" Gibbs said putting both arms around Tony and locking them.

"Oh yes, you do."

The statement was laced with seduction and promise and it only succeeded in making Gibbs pull Tony closer and placing another kiss on his lips.

Tony pulled back, "You're making this impossible you realize that."

Gibbs smiled, "Making what impossible?"

"Me trying to be good and feed you before I fuck you." Tony's eyes were fixed on Gibbs watching for the reaction.

Gibbs swallowed hard and involuntarily shifted pressing his lower body harder against Tony's.

Tony grinned enjoying the response he received.

"Now sit down and eat." And Tony stepped out of Gibbs hold.

"I thought I might see Abby when I got home." Gibbs said back towards Tony who was now in the kitchen throwing the empty containers away.

"She called; we are actually going out tomorrow night, all of us." Tony said as he walked back into the living room. He stopped in front of Gibbs form sitting on the couch. Looking down at him Tony added, "And that includes you."

"Tony." Gibbs sighed.

"No." Tony said as he moved straddling Gibbs lap.

Gibbs was momentarily taken back by Tony's position, but then gave into the sensation of it. Gibbs hands immediately went to Tony's hips.

"You said you were going to work on this and you are, starting tomorrow night." Tony said his hands on Gibbs chest feeling the softness of the white dress shirt under his fingers.

"And if I don't?" Gibbs asked.

"Well then maybe I'll have to withhold certain, extracurricular activities from you."

"Really," Gibbs nodded, "I thought using sex as a bargaining tool didn't start until after the honeymoon."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Gibbs chuckles, "I see. And you honestly thing you could hold out." As if to prove his point Gibbs pulled Tony down hard into his lap, the movement causing Tony to take a quick, short breath.

"Yeah well maybe that wouldn't work."

Gibbs smirked.

Tony punched his arm. "Wipe that satisfied smirk off your face."

Gibbs tried to look mad but it wouldn't work and instead he smiled.

"Not satisfied yet." Gibbs said with another tug on Tony's hips.

Tony stifled a moan.

"You're going." Was spoken as a command and not a statement.

"OK." Gibbs said.

Tony looked at him brow furrowed.

"That's it!"

"What?"

"No mumbling and grumbling. No excuses as to why you can't go or shouldn't go."

Gibbs smiled. "I told you I would work on it and I will."

"Did I just win an argument with you, because if I did I need to write that down."

"We're not arguing?" Gibbs clarified.

"No but I actually got my way, without a major argument. Unheard of."

Gibbs shook his head, "Don't make me regret this."

Tony grinned.

"And we need to talk about Abby."

Again Tony looked puzzled, "OK."

"Tony she isn't the best at keeping secrets, unless it's life or death. She's not going to last long."

"Abby would never-"

"Not intentionally. I know but finding out this kind of news and being all happy is a dangerous combination. Add Caf-Pow and-"

Tony laughed. "And what is it you want to do about Abby."

"We need to tell Ziva and Tim."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "You want to tell Ziva and Tim about us?"

"That's what I just said." Gibbs paused, "Did you not want to tell them?"

"No, of course, I mean I knew we would tell them, at some point but you wanting to tell them surprises me." Tony explained.

"Why?"

"Well, you're a pretty private guy and it's, well it hasn't been that long."

"I don't want to make some big announcement, but they are going to realize you are staying here which is going to raise questions. I want to be honest with my answers."

Tony kissed him it was tender and without any sexual need behind it.

"What was that for?" Gibbs asked.

"For wanting to be honest."

"Did you think I would want to hide you in my home and never mention anything about it?" Gibbs said slightly annoyed by the thought.

"No. So just drop that tone," Tony demanded, "It's just you always keep your personal life pretty private. I thought it would take a little longer for you to warm up to the ideal of everyone knowing about us."

"I do like my personal life private, that hasn't changed," Gibbs explained, "But this is also a very different situation."

"Rule number 12." Tony smiled.

Gibbs smiled, "Yeah and when you break that rule other things have to be considered. I trust Tim and Ziva, just as much as I trust you. I know they can be discrete." Gibbs shook his head, "Although between them, Abby and Ducky, the chatter and sweet little glances will be unbearable."

Tony laughed, "You realize they all just want to see you happy?"

Gibbs nodded, "I know." He did know that and that is what would make all of this easier.

"They'll be fine, you know that too." Tony got a faraway look, "Although McGeek is going to harass me something terrible I can see it now." Then Tony looked back at Gibbs. "You realize once they know, you can never head slap me again. McGee's going to tease me about it being some sexual fore play, Ziva probably too. Maybe we need to rethink this telling them."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I will head slap you."

"Sure, doesn't matter to you. You're not the one they are going to torment. They are scared of you."

"You can handle it." Gibbs said wanting to head slap Tony now to get his focus back.

"Yeah I can, plus I have enough on both of them to last at least a year or so."

"Tony!"

"Yeah?"

Gibbs raised his hand towards Tony's head.

"Right, focusing."

Gibbs chuckled, "It will be fine."

"I know," Tony smiled, "You know they won't ask outright, at least not at first. McGee never will, Ziva will given time."

"I know." Gibbs nodded.

"What about Ducky? Is he going to be okay with this?"

"Ducky is fine with it."

"Oh really? And when did you tell him, Mister slapped me in the back of the head for telling Abby." Tony spoke in a smart ass tone.

"I didn't tell. He asked me about it and I told him the truth."

Tony grinned, "Ducky that little profiler. And he wasn't surprised?"

"Surprised no," Gibbs grinned, "Only concerned that you weren't a red-head."

"I hate red-heads you know that right."

Gibbs raised an eye-brow, "All red-heads."

"Yes."

"Any reason?" Gibbs already had an ideal.

Tony narrowed his eyes as if to say you know damn well why.

Gibbs leaned forward and spoke in Tony's ear, "Jealous?"

Tony pushed down hard on Gibbs lab pressing his backside down against Gibbs groin. Gibbs fingers dug into Tony's hips with a moan.

Tony now leaned in to speak in Gibbs ear, "Should I be?" Tony was now letting his hips slide back and forth against Gibbs lap. The friction of the motion causing Gibbs to moan again as his arousal grew.

"Or maybe I need to remind you just what you will be missing if you ever look at a red-head again." Tony smirked as his hips continued their assault on the other man's groin. Tony let his lips come down hungrily on Gibbs mouth devouring the man with a new fever.

Gibbs hands were now actually pushing Tony back and forth across his lap. Just as Gibbs had pushed back Tony let his hand slide down between then and cup Gibbs through the soft fabric of his suit pants. Gibbs trust up into Tony's hand and moaned into his mouth.

Tony pulled back and stood up. Then he held his hand out to Gibbs who accepted and let himself be pulled off the couch. Immediately Tony's hands were undoing his belt, the button on his slacks and finally the zipper. Unceremoniously, Tony pushed Gibbs slacks and boxers down. Gibbs hard cock sprung from its confines.

"Bedroom." Gibbs said expected Tony to agree.

Instead Tony shook his head slowly. Then pushed Gibbs back down onto the couch. Tony had been thinking about this all day, planning for it and Gibbs would just have to accept it. Sliding out of his sweats and T-shirt he stood naked before Gibbs.

Gibbs was breathing heavy and he reached for Tony, but he stepped back. Tony grabbed the small bottle of lube from the drawer of the end table and placed some in his hand.

"You were planning this." Gibbs smirked when he saw the lube.

Tony didn't answer he simply straddled Gibbs' lap again, making sure Gibbs' hard cock was in front of him. Instinctively Gibbs' hands went to Tony's hips. Then he felt Tony's hand on his cock and moaned. Tony's hand worked in slow steady strokes up and down Gibbs' cock both to arouse his excited and to spread the lube over it.

All Gibbs could do was moan and thrust into Tony's hand.

Tony leaned down towards Gibbs and spoke in his ear. "I have always wanted to fuck you this way."

The words tore at Gibbs' chest, building the desire and need to make love to Tony. Gibbs' hand grabbed at the back of Tony's head, wrapping fingers into the soft hair. Tony's eyes were forced to look into Gibbs' steel blue eyes already ablaze with desire.

"Then why am I not fucking you already." Gibbs growled.

It was all Tony needed as he raised himself up enough to position Gibbs' cock. Tony let the head of Gibbs' cock enter him and both of them moaned. Just a slight movement and more of Gibbs' cock pushed inside. Then a little more.

"Tony." Gibbs' voice was shaky as he clawed at Tony's hips, wanting nothing more than to ram himself deep inside his lover. "You're teasing me."

Tony grinned then let himself slide all the way down onto Gibbs' cock.

"Shit." The word was almost a cry as Gibbs held Tony down, loving the feel of being completely inside Tony.

Tony moaned and tried to rise up only to have Gibbs continue to hold him in place. It took several moments before Tony felt Gibbs' grasp relax slightly, enough for Tony to rise up and then press back down. After a few more of Tony's rising and falling motions Gibbs had lost all sense of control and was now forcing Tony up and down by his hips.

With his hands crushed flat against Gibbs' chest Tony tried to match Gibbs movements, but it was futile as Gibbs created his own pace. Tony just gave in his eyes closed his body consumed by the pleasure. Each thrust Gibbs made into Tony, Tony's own cock was rubbing up and down against Gibbs' chest and the sensation was so amazing that Tony fought to keep control.

Gibbs was unable to hold back the tide any longer and it crashed in around him as he thrust deep into Tony and held him there. Gibbs' hands clutched at Tony's hips as his release caused Gibbs entire body to tremble and shake. As his cock twitched inside Tony and Gibbs' grip loosened, Tony was suddenly moving up and down again. Gibbs let his hands follow the movement of Tony's hips as Tony moaned.

As Tony continued to ride Gibbs cock, he felt his own giving in to the friction created as is it rubbed against Gibbs chest. It took only moments for Tony to be pushed over the edge and he collapsed into Gibbs' lap as he came. Gibbs felt Tony's release and wrapped his arms around Tony as his body completely collapsed against Gibbs. Tony lay like a rag doll in Gibbs' arms.

Gibbs dropped a kiss on Tony's shoulder tasting the warm saltiness of his skin. Tony managed to lift his head kiss Gibbs, the action already causing Tony to want nothing more than for them to make love again.

#############################################################################

Morning had come too soon and even with coffee in hand Gibbs didn't feel awake. Tony didn't look much more awake sitting at his desk with his head down. It had been a night filled with love making that had lasted into the early hours of the morning. Gibbs rubbed his head trying to flush the visions from his mind. They seriously needed to realize sleep was important.

Tony was still wondering why Gibbs had let him come to work today. He was supposed to be off at least another day, but Gibbs had insisted that Tony needed to be there for a little while.

Gibbs' phone rang and he prayed it was a case. As he picked it up the three other agents looked at him.

"Yeah. On our way." Gibbs hung up the phone.

"Case?" Ziva asked.

"No." He said. "Everyone. Let's go." He said as he headed for the stairs. It took only a second for the other three to follow.

They were immediately behind him wondering what exactly was going on. All three exchanged glances as they headed towards the Directors office. As Gibbs opened the door and stepped in he motioned for the three to the front of Vance's desk. Gibbs took a seat on the couch.

This is not good Tony thought. Never good for the whole team to be pulled into the Directors office and Tony was sure Ziva and McGee were thinking the same.

Vance leaned back in his chair.

"Admiral Coty was very impressed with this team." He paused. "Especially you, Agent DiNozzo."

Tony just nodded.

"He has decided to present you with a Meritorious Award."

It took a moment for the smile to spread across Tony's face.

Gibbs hid his smile but shook his head. Tony liked receiving approval.

"And he is also giving commendations to the rest of the team as well."

McGee and Ziva nodded.

"He will be having a ceremony on Friday at his home. You are all required to attend."

Vance stood up and made his way around the desk.

He stood by Tony and extended a hand.

"Congratulations."

Tony shook his hand. "Thank you Director."

Vance made his way shaking Ziva and McGee's hands.

"Friday 1900. Agent Gibbs can give you any other information you may need."

All three agents looked back at Gibbs. Realizing he had known about this.

Vance sat back down. "That's it."

Understanding the three made their way out of the office. Gibbs stood up and followed suit.

As soon as Vance's door closed Tony was doing some kind of happy dance.

McGee and Ziva laughed.

"I'm good what can I say, Meritorious Award." Tony said stopping his dance and straightening his tie.

Gibbs shook his head.

"It was a team effort." Ziva said.

"And the team is getting a commendation for it. But me." Tony said pointing at himself. "Meritorious Award."

Tony had forgotten Gibbs was behind him and the head slap caught him completely by surprise.

"Right. Sorry boss."

Gibbs smirked and walked ahead of everyone stopping just before taking the first step. He turned around causing the other three agents to crash into each other. As they stepped back they all looked up at Gibbs.

He let his gaze fall on each member of his team.

"Good job."

And he just turned and walked down the steps. Once Gibbs was down the steps, Tony turned to Ziva and McGee.

"Campfire."

They both rolled their eyes.

"Seriously it's about Gibbs."

##############################################################################

With only ten minutes left of the day all Gibbs was never so glad to see the day end. He was thinking about being at home curled up in bed asleep Tony curled up in his arms.

"Everyone ready?" Abby smiled as she walked into the bullpen.

Gibbs sighed. He had totally forgotten that Tony had promised Abby they would all go out tonight.

When no one seemed as happy as she was she scowled.

"No! You all said we would go out tonight. "

"Abby." Tony was the first to speak.

"We don't have to be out late just a drink, maybe a pizza. Come on." She was already pouting.

"We're all coming. Don't worry Abs." Gibbs said surprising all around him.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Boss?"

"Everyone's gotta eat and Abs wants to go." He paused. "Anyone got a problem with that?"

He watched as the people around him shook their heads.

Running over, Abby hugged Gibbs. "You're the best."

"Yeah. So I've been told."

#############################################################################

They all ended up at a local bar down the street eating pizza and having a beer. Abby, McGee and Ziva were sitting across from Tony and Gibbs. The team had been telling Abby about the commendations they were receiving.

"And you knew and didn't tell us."

"Not my job to tell you." Gibbs said taking a drink from his beer.

Abby kept smiling at Gibbs then looking at Tony. Seriously she was going to explode Gibbs thought.

"Abby, wanna be my date Friday?" McGee asked. "Hang out with everyone."

"Timmy that is so sweet, of course I'll go." Abby said giving him a hug.

Gibbs grabbed another slice of pizza putting his head back and taking a large bite.

Tony shook his head. "Really. What's with the pizza eating. You're like some animal."

Abby laughed.

"Do I tell you how to eat pizza?" Gibbs said still chewing his bite.

Ziva and McGee both picked up a piece and mimicked Gibbs eating habit.

Tony rolled his eyes then looked at Gibbs. He had sauce on the side of his face. Without a thought Tony pushed Gibbs face to the side and used his finger to wipe the spot away. Then he grabbed the napkin in front of him and wiped the sauce off his finger. It was then that Tony realized everyone was staring at him including Gibbs.

Ziva and McGee looked as if the world as about to crash in around Tony. Abby was staring wide eyed, wondering how Gibbs was going to handle Tony's little faux pas.

Tony's eyes were darting back and forth trying to find a way out of this.

"Did you get it all?" Gibbs asked in a rather flat tone as he stared at Tony

Tony turned to Gibbs and nodded. "Yeah."

Gibbs nodded back then just turned and took a swig of his beer.

Ziva suddenly smirked and put her hand out towards McGee.

"That does not prove anything." McGee said.

"Oh please, if they were not sleeping together Gibbs would have ripped his hand off."

McGee sighed knowing she was right. He pulled out his wallet and put a twenty in her hand.

She smiled and shoved it in her pocket.

Gibbs was now staring at Ziva and McGee. That familiar stare that told them Gibbs did not like being on the end of a bet.

Without looking away from Ziva and McGee, Gibbs held out his hand to Tony.

Tony glared at the side of Gibbs' face but pulled out his wallet and put a twenty in Gibbs hand. Then Gibbs made a motion with his finger telling Tony that the bet had been more. Tony sighed and put another twenty in Gibbs hand.

"You had a bet about us knowing?" Ziva grinned.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulder. "Partly."

"What is partly."

Gibbs took another swig from his bottle. "I bet that you would figure it out."

"And he also bet that you two would have a bet about it." Tony finished.

Ziva, Abby and McGee were all laughing. However, Gibbs was still staring at Ziva and McGee. When they realized they suddenly went silent, Abby followed suit.

"We did not mean anything by it." Ziva said apologizing without saying she was sorry.

"Right." McGee added.

"If I hear one peep, one smart ass comment, about this at work." Gibbs paused. "My boot will be so far up your ass you'll taste the dirt on my sole."

"Got it Boss." rose up in unison from Ziva and McGee.

Gibbs looked at Abby with the same stare.

She nodded repeatedly.

Then McGee put up his finger. "That's if you hear something. Not if you are not there and it's Tony we are talking to."

Tony glared at McGee.

"Sure." Gibbs said and took another bite of pizza.

######################################################################

"I can't believe you sold me out."

Gibbs chuckled as he threw his keys on the table inside the door and hung up his coat.

Tony hung his coat up next to Gibbs. "I'm serious. It's not going to be pretty. Do you know the-"

Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him into his arms, kissing him and ending Tony's rant. The kiss deepened and Gibbs wrapped Tony in his arms. When Gibbs finally pulled his lips from Tony's, Tony was silent.

Gibbs smirked. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"I thought you were tired." Tony grinned.

"I wasn't thinking right now."

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God, because as much as I want to I am so tired."

Gibbs laughed then nodded towards the stairs. "Come on. I'll take you up stairs and put you to bed."

###########################################################################

"You realize its Friday right?"

"You realize you're annoying me?" Gibbs said not looking up at Tony standing in front of his desk.

"It's award night." Tony smiled. "Party, drinks, friends."

Gibbs looked up his face saying tell me something I don't know.

"I need to go to my apartment and pick up my black suit."

"Are you asking my permission?" Gibbs asked a slight smirk on his face

"Yes Master. Can I wear the black suit tonight or are you requiring me to wear something else?" Tony grinned.

Gibbs glared at him. "You really wanna see me in Master mode?"

Tony paused a moment.

"Tony?"

"Wait I'm thinking about that last question."

"TONY!"

"Right." Tony smirked. "Are you going to leave earlier or do you need to stay?"

"Leave early?" Gibbs looked at him puzzled.

"The memo, from Director Vance." Tony grinned. "Of course you didn't read your e-mail."

Gibbs tapped at his computer and pulled up the e-mail from Vance, the message telling Gibbs' team to leave early to get ready for the nights party at the Admirals.

"So are we leaving early?"

Gibbs sighed.

Tony leaned in closer. "If we leave early we could go home and play master servant."

Gibbs looked as if he was about to give Tony one of those Gibbs glare, but instead he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Something you've been hiding from me."

"In your dreams Tony, in your dreams." Gibbs said sarcastically.

"I've had that dream." Tony grinned.

Gibbs pointed to Tony's desk. "GO NOW!"

"But I need to-"

"NOW DINOZZO!"

Tony put up his hands and started walking backwards to his desk. Tony knew when Gibbs went back to calling him DiNozzo it was time to stop.

Gibbs reached into his desk and pulled out his car keys.

"DiNozzo."

Tony looked up and Gibbs threw the keys.

"Go pick up what you need and I'll be done here by the time you get back."

Tony smiled. "Thanks." and he grabbed his stuff and headed out the door.

"You two go." Gibbs said.

"Thanks Boss."

Gibbs nodded

############################################

"I know I put them in here." Tony said as he again dug through his bag. He had put on his dress pants and shirt and was now searching through his bag for his cuff links.

"Are you sure you put them in there." Gibbs asked as he leaned back against the dresser.

"Yeah, I double checked before I left." He said still looking in the bag.

"I'm sure I have a pair you can wear." Gibbs said waiting for Tony to look up.

"But where could they have gone." Tony finally looked up and saw Gibbs leaning against the dresser holding a small black box.

Tony smiled. "And what might you have there."

Gibbs shrugged. "Don't know, maybe you should open it."

Tony walked over standing before Gibbs. Gibbs handed Tony the box then wrapped his arms around Tony's waist.

As Tony slowly opened the box his eyes went wide as he saw the silver cufflinks.

"Jethro!"

Gibbs smiled.

"These are Armani."

"That's good right?" Gibbs smirked.

"That's very good. Very, very good."

Gibbs chuckled.

"This is..." Tony paused obviously moved by the gift. "Thank you."

Gibbs nodded.

It took Gibbs by surprise when Tony suddenly kissed him. It was passionate and full of desire. Gibbs felt himself give in and pull Tony closer. The kiss intensified as Tony's tongue demanded entrance to Gibbs' mouth; it was given, without resistance and the fire continued to grow. Gibbs was pushing Tony backwards and as Tony's legs made contact with the bed then both fell onto it.

Tony finally pulled back and looked up at Gibbs.

"You going to react this way every time I give you a gift?" Gibbs grinned.

"This isn't because of the gift." Tony smiled.

"Really?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"This is because I love you." Tony let his finger trace across Gibbs cheek.

"I love you too, more than you can ever imagine." Gibbs replied.

"Although it is true, nothing says I love you like Armani." Tony grinned.

Gibbs shook his head.

"And as much as I would like to show you how much I love you and appreciate this gift. We have to get going soon."

"Yeah." Gibbs went to get up but Tony grabbed him by the shirt.

"But believe me." Tony thrust his hips up into Gibbs. "When we get home I plan to show you my appreciation."

Gibbs leaned down and spoke at Tony's ear. "I'm holding you to that."

####################################################


	6. Chapter 6

Hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Again feedback is always welcome.

To Cookie62: Thanks you, thank you, thank you. You're the best.

Chapter 6

Most of the people were already there when Gibbs and Tony arrived. A lot of top brass from the Navy, all friends of Admiral Coty's, Ziva, McGee, Abby and Ducky were standing in a group talking, all with drinks in hand. Director Vance laughing at something some Captain was saying.

As Gibbs and Tony made their way to the group they all looked up and smiled, Abby giving Gibbs that sweet yet evil smile.

"You two look hot." She said as they approached.

Tony smile. "Thanks Abby. You look great too. All of you." He paused. "And Timmy you look so grown up."

McGee rolled his eyes.

Gibbs put out his hand to Ducky. "Glad you could make it."

"Yes well I couldn't miss Anthony's big night." Ducky smiled.

"Drink?" Gibbs asked turning to Tony.

"Sure."

Gibbs disappeared towards the bar and returned a few minutes later with one talk flute glass.

"Champagne?" Tony looked confused.

"That's your only choice." Gibbs said sounding annoyed.

"Right." Tony accepted the glass.

Ziva smiled at Tony. "Food?"

"Of course." Tony offered her his arm and they made their way to the long table full of food.

Gibbs watched the two walk away a suspicion look in his eye.

"Worried Jethro?" Ducky asked with a grin.

Gibbs shook his head. "Not worried. But something's going on."

"Really Jethro. They are friends."

"And the two of them are dangerous." Gibbs said watching the deep conversation between Ziva and Tony seemed to be in at the table.

Ducky laughed.

Tony and Ziva finally returned from the table. Ziva carrying a small plate with a few items on it, Tony carrying a plate that was almost overflowing.

Gibbs chuckled to himself. The man liked to eat. Gibbs grabbed a shrimp of the plate and popped it in his mouth.

Tony looked at him with a grin.

Gibbs winked back.

Tony was still amazed at how comfortable Gibbs had become with their relationship.

The group heard the tapping of something against a glass and turned to see Admiral Coty trying to get the crowd's attention. Soon the crowd was silent and Admiral Coty spoke.

"Yes. Thank you all for coming." He smiled. "And I'm surprised everyone showed after the last time we were all together.

There was controlled laughter, knowing the situation had been serious at the time but still showing that they now could laugh about it.

"That little episode is why we are here tonight. I have a few people to thank for my still being here to have this little party." He paused glancing over at the group of NCIS officers.

"Four very special agents, working under cover, which I know pissed them off to no end."

Laughter.

"Saved my ass that night. Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee and Ziva David." He paused as applause went up. "And unfortunately, one agent even took a bullet for me. So I do not take their sacrifice lightly." He cleared his throat. "Agent Gibbs, McGee and David are receiving a commendation award for their work that night."

Again applause.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, for his outstanding dedication and service receive the Meritorious Civilian Award, and I want to give him a special thank you for having my six."

Applause from the crowd.

"Agent DiNozzo will accept his award and speak for the team." The Admiral said stepping aside.

Tony glanced at Gibbs and made his way to the front of the room where the Admiral was standing.

The applause began again and Tony had that full DiNozzo smile as he reached the front of the room.

"Thank you very much" Tony smiled as the applause slowly died down. "And the team thanks you very much." Tony paused as he took a breath. "None of us do this for medals, although they really are nice."

Laughter. Gibbs grinned.

"But we all do this because it's our job and we give 120% when we do it. And although I prefer not to take a bullet if I don't have to, I'm glad I took this one." Tony glanced at Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled knowing what Tony was saying. This incident had brought them together.

"This team is the best I have ever worked with and as much as we give each other a hard time." Tony paused. "We are family. A family built not because we work together but because we really do love each other."

Everyone clapped feeling Tony's emotion as he spoke.

"And that family was built by one man. Very Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Another round of applause and glances from the crowd back at Gibbs.

Gibbs tipped his head wanting Tony to get off this topic.

"So I know this little shindig was about giving the team an award. But the team decided we wanted to do something special for the man who built our family."

Gibbs was glaring now first at Tony, then at the people around him.

"Agent Gibbs hates medals. I have a drawer full of them to prove it."

Again laughter.

"So we knew giving him a metal was a waste." Tony paused looking at Gibbs. "To thank him for building this family he decided to give him something to build his other passion, Boats."

Ducky handed Gibbs an empty soft leather chisel wrap.

Gibbs took it slightly confused.

"The leather wrap is empty for those of you who can't see." Tony smiled. "That's because each member of his family wanted to personally give him their chisel."

Gibbs swallowed hard.

"And knowing he would kill me if I made him come to the front of the room, we decided we would just do that where he stands."

Ducky handed him a chisel.

"You have an amazing team my friend. One that loves you very much, including me." Ducky said as Gibbs held the case and Ducky slide the first chisel in.

McGee approached. "Thanks for everything. For believing in me as a field agent." Then McGee slid his chisel in the case.

Gibbs nodded, afraid his voice would fail him.

Ziva stepped forward next.

"You have done more for me than my biological family, you and this whole team. And I am grateful for your trust, your friendship, and your love." And she slid the chisel into its spot.

Abby smiled as she approached Gibbs. "I love you Bossman." She kissed his cheek.

Gibbs tried to keep the emotion in check.

Then he saw Tony walking towards him and Gibbs suddenly felt as if he wouldn't get out of this without shedding a tear.

As Tony reached Gibbs he smiled. "I'll always have your six. In every way." He paused. "You've made me a better man, on and off the job." Tony slid the first of his chisels in then held up the last one. "The last one, representing you." Tony went to slide it in and stopped.

"And if you head slap me for this I'll pull this out and use it as a weapon." Tony slid the last chisel in.

The group laughed as Tony's statement broke some of the emotional tension.

The crowd was again applauding, many with tears in their eyes.

"That's it folks. The Bossman isn't one for talking, so please."

The crowd smiled and although watching the group out of the corner of their eyes, went back to talking. Gibbs was silent just staring at the gift before him. He finally wrapped the case around itself and tied it closed, then looked up at the people around him.

"I should kick everyone of your asses." It was meant to sound threatening but it came out full of pent up emotion.

Everyone laughed.

"Thank you."

The group smiled.

Gibbs turned to Tony and reached out touching Tony's hand. "And you." Gibbs paused. "I know you're behind this."

Tony played dumb. "What me, never."

Gibbs nodded. "We'll talk about this when we get home."

The others exchanged glances.

An evil grin on Abby's face. "I don't think talking about it is what's on the agenda."

Gibbs rolled his eyes as Tony laughed.

######################################################################

Gibbs removed his tie as soon as they were in the door. Tony followed suit.

"That was nice." Tony said. "Although only champagne. What the hell is up with that?"

Tony felt Gibbs arm wrap around his waist from behind. Tony smiled as he then felt the kiss on his cheek.

"Is this that talking we were going to do?" Tony grinned as he relaxed his body back against Gibbs.

"I love you. That's the talking." Gibbs said as he let his hands glide up Tony's chest then pull his dress jacket off and tossed it aside, his hands then returning and unbuttoning his shirt.

Tony laughed. "Right. A man of few words."

"Um hum." Gibbs said as he kissed Tony's neck as he worked his way down the buttons of the shirt.

"You're rather good at this." Tony said as Gibbs reached the last button and slid the shirt off.

"Lift up your arms." Gibbs ordered as he then removed Tony's undershirt. His hands now exploring Tony's bare chest.

Tony moaned loving the feel of Gibbs hands against his chest. Tony reached his hand up grabbing at Gibbs neck pulling him deeper into his own.

"I thought I was going to show my appreciation when we got home." Tony grinned.

"We can both show our appreciation." Gibbs said stopping his assault on Tony's neck only long enough to speak the words.

"Umm, sounds good."

Gibb's hands were now undoing Tony's belt then the button and zipper on his dress slacks. When Gibbs' hands slid into his slacks and squeezed Tony's cock through his boxers it was already hard.

Gibbs groaned. "God you're amazing."

Tony was thrusting into Gibbs' hands as the need overtook him. As he thrust back he felt Gibbs' hard cock make contact and it only fed the desire.

"You need to take me up stairs right now or fuck me right here."

Gibbs chuckled. Patience was not one of Tony's virtues.

"Why? I like you like this." Gibbs said as his hand now slid inside Tony's boxers and wrapped around his cock.

Tony's breath caught in his throat at the contact.

"All desperate, wanting me to fuck you." Gibbs said his lips at Tony's ear.

"You really are an evil bastard." Tony growled.

Gibbs grinned. "Just because I like to take my time." He stroked Tony's cock.

Tony sighed. "Please."

"You don't like my hand wrapped around your cock?"

"Yes, but-" Tony was losing the ability to speak as Gibbs hand drove Tony closer to his release.

"But what?" Gibbs left his hand wrapped around Tony's cock but stopped stroking.

Tony's breathing was shallow as he spoke. "I want you."

"I know that."

Tony smacked at Gibbs. "Arrogant much."

Gibbs thrust against Tony's backside. "You want my cock buried inside you."

"God yes." Tony said thrusting back against Gibbs cock.

Gibbs hand suddenly left Tony's cock and then Tony felt him walk away. It took only a moment for Gibbs to return and wrap his arm back around Tony's waist. Tony was being pushed forward towards the hallway wall.

Gibbs spoke in Tony's ear again. "Hands on the wall."

Without questioned Tony obeyed. Knowing where Gibbs had went. With one quick motion Gibbs tugged Tony's pants and boxers down. Tony heard the zipper on Gibb's pants being pulled down, and then heard the lube bottle being opened.

Tony moaned wanting nothing more than to feel Gibbs' cock pressing into him.

Gibbs ran the lube over his cock then ran his cock between Tony's ass cheeks.

Tony moaned again.

"I decided I want to fuck you right here."

Tony instinctively bent forward bracing himself against the wall.

"God I love how willing you are just to bend over for me." Gibbs growled.

Tony simply moaned pushing back against Gibbs.

Grabbing his cock Gibbs pushed slightly into Tony then put his hands on Tony's hips.

Again Tony tried to push back, stopped by Gibbs' hands clutching his hips.

"Please!" Tony was begging, there was no other way to describe it. He was lost in the passion and needed more.

Gibbs let himself thrust a few inches forward, still not letting himself fuck Tony.

Tony was scratching at the wall. "_Jethro."_

Another thrust and Gibbs buried himself in Tony.

"God yes." Tony got out through a moan as he again tried to pull his hips forward and force Gibbs to fuck him. Gibbs held him in place the action forcing himself deeper into Tony.

Gibbs moaned, the warmth and tightness around him making his cock twitch. Tony drove him crazy and he gladly gave in to the insanity as he let himself start fucking Tony. It was pure unadulterated debauchery and both men had given in without a second thought.

"God, Tony." It was the only thing Gibbs could manage to say as he lost himself in Tony.

Everything that Gibbs experienced with Tony was different. Gibbs had never felt such emotion within himself, so much loss of control. As much as it scared him, Gibbs felt alive again for the first time. He had always grown tired of lovers in the past, but Gibbs knew that with Tony he could spend every day with him for the rest of their lives and never know everything he wanted to know about this man. He wanted to memorize every inch of Tony's body, every strand of hair, every facial expression, everything, and no matter how many times Gibbs made love to Tony, it would never be enough.

For Tony there was nothing but Gibbs, nothing but the musky scene of their love making, nothing but the movement of their hips, nothing but the cries of please and nothing but the fire inside that seemed to singe every piece of Tony. Tony felt the release building felt the familiar need to lose control overtake him.

Gibbs was close, so close he could feel himself falling fast, to fast, spiraling downward without anything to stop him. His right hand slid from Tony's hip and down around his cock. The touch took Tony by surprise and his body shuddered at the added pleasure.

"Jethro, it's too much I can't-" They were the last words Tony spoke as his body tensed and then trembled as he came. He felt Gibbs arm go around his waist adding support to Tony's still convulsing body. All time stopped as Gibbs continued to fuck him, seconds, minutes, hours, how long it continued Tony didn't know and he didn't care. He only wanted it to continue.

"Tony." The cry echoed through the room as Gibbs embedded himself in Tony letting the storm crash in around him. The release started in the deepest recesses of his being and radiated out over his entire body. Gibbs wasn't sure who was holding who up all he knew was he never wanted to let Tony go.

##########################################################################

Gibbs dropped a kiss on Tony's shoulder as he pulled Tony closer.

"You know the point of a shower see, to get clean, not to have sex again and need another shower." Tony chuckled.

"I didn't see you complaining when we were in there."

"I'm not complaining I'm explaining."

"Okay." Gibbs said dropping another kiss on Tony's shoulder then neck. "We need to talk about something."

Tony tensed slightly in Gibbs' arms. He hated being spooned like this and not being able to see Gibbs' eyes when he made a statement like that.

Gibbs spoke in Tony's ear. "It's nothing bad."

Tony relaxed again. "Okay then spill it."

"You need to get your things moved in here."

Tony shook his head. Then smacked his hand against his ear as if clearing water out of it.

"I don't think I heard that right." Tony said his voice full of surprise.

Again Gibbs pulled Tony tighter and kissed his neck right below his ear. "I didn't stutter."

Tony was wiggling out of Gibbs grasp and trying to turn around to face him. Once he was finally looking into Gibbs eyes he spoke.

"That's a major step."

Gibbs again wrapped his arms around Tony. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, I mean I guess not."

Gibbs was confused. He thought Tony would be ecstatic.

"You're already practically living here. Why not have all your things here."

"I know." Tony said looking at Gibbs chest.

"Hey." Gibbs pulled Tony's chin up. "What's wrong? I thought you would be thrilled about this. Is this not what you want?"

"Of course this is what I want." Tony smiled. "It's just." Tony paused. "This is everything I've ever wanted."

"Then why the hesitation?" Gibbs asked concern in his voice.

"Because I want you to be sure."

Gibbs chuckled. "Do you think I would ask if I wasn't sure?"

Tony nodded.

"And I love you and I want you here with me, always and forever." Gibbs eyes were full of emotion as he spoke.

Tony swallowed hard trying to hold back the tears.

"Got that?"

"Yeah." Tony let his lips meet Gibbs in a tender kiss. "I love you too."

"Then why don't we try and get some of your things moved in this weekend."

"And my apartment?" Tony asked.

"I thought you went month by month."

Tony nodded. "I do but does this mean I'm giving up my apartment."

"I know it's been awhile since I asked someone to live with me." Gibbs paused. "I believe giving up the apartment is part of that."

"Sure you can handle me 24/7, thats a lot of DiNozzo time." Tony was grinning.

"I think I can handle it." Gibbs grinned back.

"I know you just want me around as your play thing."

"That is a big plus."

Tony punched him on the arm.

Gibbs showed mock pain as he smirked. "What, you don't like being my play thing?"

Gibbs started kissing Tony's neck.

"I do, you just don't have to be so smug about it." Tony said as Gibbs lips on his neck feed the fire yet again.

##############################################################################

"Why don't you use my laptop?" Tony motioned towards the computer sitting on the coffee table. "It's already running you can log into your e-mail."

"You can finish this by yourself." Gibbs asked as he kissed Tony's cheek.

"I think I can handle scrambled eggs." Tony shook his head.

Gibbs chuckled and walked back into the living room leaving Tony to finish making breakfast.

As he logged in to his work account three messages popped up. The first was from Director Vance commenting on last night's gathering. The second was from Abby asking how his "talk" went with Tony. Gibbs chuckled; she wasn't one to beat around the bush. The last message popped up and made Gibbs pause. The address read AshDavis125. Gibbs sighed he knew a message would come from Ashley sooner or later, although he figured she would call. He opened the message.

_Hope you are well. I'm sorry things didn't work out between. I'm seeing someone new. He's a good man. You would like him. Have a wonderful life. Find some happiness for yourself._

_Ash_

That wasn't a surprise. She was a beautiful woman and men were constantly after her. He did regret the way things had ended. He should have been more honest.

Tony came in carrying two plates and say Gibbs contemplative mood.

"Everything ok?" The concern evident on Tony's face.

"Yeah." Gibbs said as he closed his e-mail.

Tony handed him a plate and sat down in the chair next to the couch

"Doesn't look okay." Tony said as he took a bite.

"E-mail from Ashley." Gibbs wanted to be honest with Tony. Making this relationship work was Gibbs number one priority and he didn't want even something as small as this to grow into Gibbs sounding like he was hiding something.

Tony nodded. "Problem?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head then took a bite of his eggs as he swallowed he spoke again. "She was telling me that she's seeing someone and she hopes I can find my own happiness."

"You okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Gibbs looked at him puzzled.

Tony shrugged. "Because it's never easy seeing someone you care about move on."

"I did care about her but not like I should have. She was-"

"Mid life crisis?" Tony finished trying not to smile.

Gibbs again looked over at Tony.

Tony smirked. "Sorry."

"She wasn't that young!" Gibbs smirked. "Not much younger than you."

"Oh, so not fair." Tony laughed. "God does that make me the rebound after the midlife crisis."

"No." Gibbs said as he reached for Tony's hand and pulling he towards him.

Tony made the move straddling Gibbs lap. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and looked in those deep green eyes.

"You are the one that I always wanted, no matter what crisis I might be in."

Tony shook his head. "If you weren't so damn sexy that would sound like some really lame line."

"Sexy, huh?"

"Oh, don't get a big head, that doesn't always get you off the hook."

"I don't want off the hook."

Tony grinned.

"Can I ask you something?" Gibbs said suddenly more serious.

"Okay."

"What did Ashley say to you that night before the Admiral's party? You looked surprised."

"I was surprised. It just seemed odd." Tony said remember what she had said.

"Why?"

"Because she thanked me for loving you enough to always have your back and for saving you from yourself more than once." Tony looked at Gibbs for a reaction.

"Really?" Gibbs looked puzzled.

"What did you tell her about me?"

"Not a lot I told her you were one of the best agents I've worked with. I did tell her you saved my ass a few times when I needed it." Gibbs paused. "But really that was about it."

"Just seemed odd that she would say I loved you enough to have your back. I mean not something someone usually says." Tony grinned. "Maybe she was more perceptive than you gave her credit for."

Gibbs smirked. "Maybe but she had never met you before that night."

"She saw me that day at outside the building."

Gibbs had forgotten that day that Tony was standing there and Ashley had asked about it.

"You saw me. You looked over." Tony said trying to jog Gibbs memory.

"Yeah, I remember." Gibbs was trying to think had he looked at Tony in some way to that told Ashley he had feelings for him. Had Tony showed some sign? Maybe, or maybe she just knew Gibbs' heart was somewhere else. That whole not sleeping together had probably given Ashley some kind of sign. Gibbs chuckled.

"What?" Tony said take back by Gibbs laughter.

"She's a smart woman. I'm sure a lot of my inactions gave her clues that our relationship wasn't going to work."

"Inactions?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow matching Tony's expression. "Are you asking me something?"

"Using the word _inactions_ says a lot." Tony said. "I mean she's a beautiful woman and a red-head."

Gibbs pulled Tony close. "Seems I'm over the red-head stage." then Gibbs smirked. "And over the beautiful woman stage."

Tony laughed.

"There's only one person I want." Gibbs said letting his lips brush against Tony's.

Tony pulled back. "I'm glad to hear it and our breakfast is getting very cold."

"I think there is something else I would like for breakfast." Gibbs said finding Tony's lips again.

#########################################################################

Gibbs was sitting on the couch with Tony's legs in his lap. Although Gibbs and gotten dressed after their shower. Tony was still just in a pair of boxers.

"I have A LOT of stuff to pack." Tony stressed.

"Maybe we can call Ziva and Tim, even Abby." Gibbs suggested. "I'm sure they'll help."

"Kinda short notice if you want to start doing this today."

"Get them to help tomorrow then."

A knock at the door surprised both of them. No one knocked.

Gibbs picked up Tony's legs and put them on the couch as he got up and headed to the door.

He opened the door part way and saw a smiling Ziva and Tim.

"We brought lunch?" Tim smiled.

Then Ziva and Tim both saw the boxer clad figure trying to sneak down the hallway behind Gibbs.

"I told you we should have called." Tim said his eyes darting to Ziva.

"We are-" Ziva paused not wanting to say sorry. "We can just go."

Gibbs shook his head with a smirk.

"Come in."

"Really we can just-" McGee tried to find a way out of this.

"Get in here both of you." Gibbs said opening the door all the way and stepping back.

They both nodded as they walked in still concerned they had interrupted something. They stood in the entrance to the living room.

"Sit down." It was Gibbs boss tone.

"Right." rang from both of them. McGee put the two bags on the coffee table and sat in the chair at the end of the table, Ziva sat down at one end of the couch.

"Nothing was going on." Gibbs said not even sure why he was explaining.

"Sure." again in unison.

"I swear." Gibbs mumbled under his breath.

It made Ziva grin and she felt the head slap without seeing it.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For not believing me." Gibbs smirked.

"Hey. What's up?" Tony said walking into the living room in sweats and a t-shirt.

"We brought some lunch." Tim smiled.

"Awesome I'm starved." Tony said sitting down next to Ziva and ripping open the bags of food. "I missed breakfast."

Again Ziva grinned although this time she prepared herself for the head slap.

Gibbs chuckled to himself.

"I've got coffee, orange juice and beer to drink that's about it."

"There's still some milk too." Tony added.

Coffee rang up around him as Gibbs entered the kitchen. He could just barely hear the conversation in the living room.

"We did not mean to interrupt." Ziva said to Tony keeping her voice low.

Tony looked puzzled. "You didn't interrupt. I just hadn't gotten dressed yet." He paused. "A few hours later you would have been interrupting."

Ziva and McGee both laughed.

Gibbs shook his head as he poured the coffee. Tony was not the kind to not share, especially with his friends. That was something Gibbs had to get use to.

Making his way back into the living room he handed Ziva and McGee coffee then returned for the other two.

He handed Tony his from behind the couch, then head slapped Ziva again.

She spun her head around. "What!"

"That's for still not believing me."

A wide grin played across her face. "How did you possibly hear that?"

Gibbs sat down. "I hear everything."

Tony grinned. "Why do I believe that?"

Gibbs ignored the comment. "You two think we could borrow you tomorrow?"

Ziva and McGee shared a look.

"For what?" Ziva asked.

"We need to start getting Tony's stuff moved in here." Gibbs said casually as he took another bite of food.

"Wow, that's fast." the surprise covered McGee's face.

Gibbs glanced over at McGee.

"I mean good, that's good." McGee nodded. "And I'm free. I'd love to help."

"I am free as well." Ziva smiled. "And I am happy for you, both of you."

"He just wants me here to be his play thing."

"Tony!" Gibbs glared at him.

"What." Tony shrugged. "Please they know how you are. I'm sure they figured out you're just as controlling and bossy at home as you are at work." Tony was playing. Gibbs needed to understand they were part of who Tony was. He liked to joke about it with his friends. That wasn't going to change just because he was involved with Gibbs. Although he understood not joking at work but they were in their home now.

Ziva and Tim were trying to hide their smiled.

"I mean come on I think I deserve to be able to get dressed in more than boxers when I'm at home." Tony paused. "I shouldn't always have to be at your beck and call."

Ziva couldn't control herself any longer. She was laughing. As soon as she started McGee followed.

Tony was grinning.

Gibbs nodded. "Well then we'll have less to move tomorrow since you won't need any of those Armani suits if you're living here. All we'll have to pack is your underwear drawer."

Tony looked at Gibbs, shocked at his joke.

Ziva and McGee laughed harder.

##############################################################################

Ziva and Tim had left after they had all made plans for tomorrow. They were more than happy to help Tony move in, happy that two of their friends had found happiness together.

Gibbs had just poured another cup of coffee and was leaning against the counter staring at Tony who was throwing the last of the trash away.

Feeling he was being watched Tony looked up at Gibbs with a smile and made his was over.

"I hate to even think what is going through that head of yours." Tony grinned putting his hands on Gibbs hips.

As was now their way, Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony's waist. It was like second nature to Gibbs. If Tony was close enough he wanted the man in his arms.

"Just thinking about you."

"I think that's good." Tony chuckled.

"It is." Gibbs smirked.

"And just what are you thinking." Tony raised an eyebrow. "Naughty thoughts I hope."

"Hard not to when you're this close." Gibbs paused. "And trying to figure out if you have some control fantasies I haven't fulfilled yet."

"Control fantasies?" Tony looked puzzled.

"Let see you made a few comments that night of the party about asking your master's permission to wear the black suit, even said you had that dream before." he paused. "Then today talking about my controlling you at home."

"I was joking. You don't tell me what to do." Tony said his voice cracking as he spoke.

"That didn't sound very convincing."

Tony looked at him not sure where Gibbs was going with this.

"It sounded like you liked the thought of me telling you exactly what to do." Gibbs paused. "what I want."

Tony didn't speak and he suddenly couldn't look at Gibbs. His eyes dropped to Gibbs chest.

"Look at me." Gibbs tone was immediately stern and commanding.

Tony obeyed pulling his stare back to Gibbs.

Gibbs smirked. "I'll gladly tell you exactly what I want and make sure you carry it out to my satisfaction."

Tony moaned and his eyes closed.

"I told you to look at me." again the cold commanding voice.

Tony's eyes shot open.

Although this was all new to Gibbs he had been a Marine long enough to know how to tell and make people do what he wanted. With Tony it was even easier because he wanted everything from Tony. This wasn't about some need to be dominated, it was just about pleasing your lover and Gibbs would make sure both of them got pleasure from this.

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee before speaking. "Take off your clothes."

Tony hesitated still looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs leaned in and spoke in Tony's ear. "Trust me."

Stepping back Tony removed his t-shirt then the sweats. He was about to remove the boxers when Gibbs stopped him.

"Leave them." Gibbs said and Tony stopped. "Come here."

Tony took a few steps back toward Gibbs then stopped.

Gibbs took another sip of his coffee and just looked at Tony. Setting the coffee cup down and he grabbed the waist of Tony's boxers. With one tug he pulled Tony hard against him feeling Tony's hard cock against his own. A moan escaped Tony's lips.

"Why is your cock hard if this was just a joke?" Gibbs asked.

There was no answer.

"I asked you a question." Gibbs growled.

"It wasn't a completely a joke." Tony's voice was shaky.

Gibbs hand slide from the waist of Tony's boxers down to his cock and he squeezed. "I can see that."

Again Tony moaned.

Gibbs leaned into Tony's ear. "As much as I love your cock. I love your ass more."

Tony's hands grabbed Gibbs hips searching for support.

"The way you just love to bend over and let me fuck you."

"Yes." Tony felt as if he would lose control just from Gibbs voice. How could a man's voice be so damn sexy.

"But this isn't about what you want." Gibbs said letting his hand slide from Tony's cock down to cup his ass. "This is about what I want and I want you on your knee's sucking my cock."

Tony's body trembled and he felt the arousal crashing in around him.

Gibbs let his lips kiss Tony's earlobe before he spoke again. "And I didn't tell you that you could come."

Tony tried to calm his breathing and settle himself as he slid down to his knees. He looked up at Gibbs as his hands went to the belt around his jeans. Tony's eyes never left Gibbs as he unbuckled the belt, then the button and finally slide the zipper down. There was only one thing Tony wanted and that was to do exactly as Gibbs had said. He didn't remove anything, simply pulled Gibbs cock out through the front hole in his boxers.

Gibbs was too lost in watching Tony to care how it took place. He tried not to let Tony see the sharp intake of air he took as Tony grabbed his cock. And when Tony's mouth wrapped around his cock and Tony took him in, Gibbs had to grab the counter to keep himself steady. He wanted to say Tony's name or some other word to show how good it felt but he bit his tongue.

Tony was devouring Gibbs cock as if it was his last meal and he hadn't eaten in weeks. Gibbs' head went back and his eyes closed as he let the sensation of Tony sucking his cock take over. Everything else faded away and there was nothing but the warmth of Tony's mouth. Involuntarily Gibbs' hips were thrusting forward.

Tony wanted nothing but to please his lover and in doing so his own need was again begging to be released. He was too turned on by sucking Gibbs' cock he could find any control. There was no way he would last.

Gibbs' hand was suddenly tangled in Tony's hair as he followed Tony's movement. He was close and has much as he wanted to continue the game they had begun, he wanted Tony to decide how this would end.

"Tony." The name was a growl. "So close."

Tony understood he was being given the option. Tony's answer was to speed up his pace feeling the twitching of Gibbs cock telling him Gibbs was going to come.

Gibbs orgasm was hard, fast and overwhelming as he thrust his hips towards Tony as he came. Tony accepted it continuing to feed from Gibbs cock as it spasmed.

Gibbs was clutching at the counter, his knuckled white, as he tried to get his body to relax. It refused as Tony continued to suck his cock even after his orgasm. He could barely breathe and his heart was beating as if it were about to explode.

"Tony." Gibbs finally found his ability to speak and it was the only word he could say. Gibbs hoped it was enough, that it conveyed his meaning.

It did, Tony stopped, Gibbs cock still in hand, he removed his mouth and looked up.

The loss of sensation sent another tremor through Gibbs and he forced himself to stay standing.

"Come here." Gibbs said realizing Tony wasn't going to move unless he told him to.

Tony practically crawled up Gibbs body until they stood face to face.

Gibbs took a moment to settle himself then looked at Tony. Tony met his gaze and waited.

Then Tony moaned as Gibbs hand pulled Tony's cock from his boxers and started stroking up and down. One of Tony's hands went to Gibbs hip the other around his neck. Tony pulled Gibbs head towards him and Gibbs let his lips touch Tony's throat.

Gibbs knew Tony was close, knew it wouldn't take long; he had been ready before he had went to the floor.

"Talk to me." Tony said his breathing erratic his voice shaking.

Gibbs smiled. He still couldn't understand why Tony found his voice so exciting. Gibbs let his lips travel from Tony's neck to his ear.

"You're amazing." Gibbs said he voice low and seductive against Tony's ear.

"I've never wanted someone as much as I want you." Gibb continued speaking. "And I want you here in my arms forever."

Tony felt the wave wash over him as Gibbs words pushed him over the edge. As his body tensed with his release he collapsed against Gibbs body. Gibbs dropped a kiss on his shoulder then his neck and finally his lips.

Tony finally pulled back and looked up at Gibbs.

"You're the amazing one."

"That's debatable." Gibbs smirked.

"No it's not." Tony placed another kiss on Gibbs lips. "Of all the things you could have said, you get romantic."

"You didn't specify what I had to say." Gibbs smirked. "And it seems romantic worked."

Tony laughed. "Yes it did."

"That's all that matters." Gibbs paused. "And that I meant every word."

"I know." Tony smiled. "That's why it works."

"So are you going to listen and behave if I take you to the shower?" Gibbs asked.

"No."

"Good." Gibbs smirked.

##############################################################################

When Gibbs and Tony pulled up to Tony's apartment the following morning Ziva, Tim, Abby and Ducky were already there. Gibbs had called Ducky and Abby last night and both happily agreed to help. As Gibbs pulled the car into an empty space Tony was already opening the door and getting out. Abby was immediately running towards Tony and crashed into him with a big hug, Tony hugging her back just as hard. Ziva, Tim and Ducky were making their way over towards him as well. They were all talking and laughing.

Gibbs watched for a moment from the car. He chuckled. Ducky had been right. They were all a package deal. Gibbs always knew they all were close but lately he had discovered just how close. They all loved each other, and they all loved him. That display at the party had more than shown him that. They were family an odd one but a family they were. And family was everything to Gibbs. He smiled, a sad smile as three people crossed his mind. As images of Shannon and Kelly flashed through his mind he grinned.

_You two would love_ _Tony, _he thought and he knew they would have.

His boy-like charm, his good looks, his kind heart, and the way he could always make people laugh. In some way Gibbs knew it was Shannon and Kelly who had allowed him to find and love Tony. They always watched over Gibbs. And he took this moment to thank them for that. He had a family again and they would never begrudge him that. Instead he knew they were watching him and praying he would accept and cherish the new gift he had been give.

_I do,_ he thought.

Then the image of Kate crossed his mind. This whole situation would have made her laugh hysterically. Tony, Mister Chase anything in a Skirt, and her Pig Headed Boss. If Tony thought the people currently around him were going to tease him, Kate would have been a thousand times worse. Tony was her big brother and this would have been fuel for their banter. But she would have been just as happy for them as the others were.

A knock at the window pulled Gibbs from his thoughts and he looked up to see Ducky. Gibbs smiled and opened the door and stepped out. He was still watching the group before him.

"Jethro, are you okay?" Ducky paused. "Not having second thoughts are we?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Never Duck."

"Good." Ducky eyed Jethro taking in the contemplative mood his friend seemed to be in. "Thinking of the people who are not here with us today."

Gibbs nodded. There was no sense of lying to Ducky.

Ducky nodded. "And do you think they are happy for you?"

Gibbs again nodded. "Yeah, know they are."

"And how do you feel about those unexpected packages now?"

Gibbs finally turned and looked at Ducky. "Love is unexpected packages." he smiled and looked back at the group. "And Tony is the best unexpected package I have ever received."


End file.
